Snapshots of a Priestess
by RainLily13
Summary: Snapshots can tell so much yet so little at the same time - Collection of oneshots featuring Kagome paired with various guys from anywhere. So far: Shikamaru, Dai/Dark, Tony DiNozzo, Kiba, Hiruma, Kakashi, Kurama, Hiei, Sam Winchester, Edward Cullen, Gibbs, Clark Kent & now Sirius Black!
1. Tag, You're It: Shikamaru Nara

_Hiya there! Here's just something I wanna do for a little fun and let out a little stress. It's gonna becone of those one-shot/drabble collections things, with mainly Kagome. Read, Review, and ENJOY! _

_First one up, a __Shikamaru/Kagome __pairing from none other than __Naruto__/__Inuyasha__!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the crazy ideas I come up with**_

* * *

—Tag, You're It!—

A seventeen year-old Kagome Higurashi sped through the forest, laughing jovially. Her bright tinkling laughter filled the area, echoing lightly.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she maneuvered her way swiftly. Her hair blew in the wind, whipping wildly as she soared.

She was a woman on a mission, and she would not fail! No matter the cost!

She grinned cheekily as she dodged the oncoming tree, and closed her eyes, embracing the feel of the wind rushing past her.

Feeling like she was far enough, she skidded to a stop on a random tree branch. Looking over her shoulder, she smirked smugly when she found nothing.

She finally lost him! Yes!

She was about to jump down when she suddenly froze.

Fuck! She couldn't move!

She willed her arms, her legs, hell her _head_…but nothing!

Crap, crap, crap!

Her body shivered as she felt something crawl up her skin, heading up to her head. She bit her lip as she mentally cursed herself for not paying better attention!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wow Kagome-chan, what would Tsunade-sama say if she saw that one of her brightest chuunin were caught off guard because she was careless?" a masculine voice teased lightly.

Suddenly, against her will, she turned, and her eyes narrowed as she saw her captor.

She pouted. "Shi-ka-ma-_ru_!" she whined pitifully. "Lemme go!" If she could, she'd be stomping her foot right now.

The lazy chuunin known as Shikamaru Nara was leaning against a tree not too far from her, his hands held in formation as he conducted his jutsu. He chuckled at her and shook his head. Jumping towards her, he landed on her branch.

Making her turn his way, he stepped closer, putting his mouth against her ear.

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine at his closeness.

"Now why," Shikamaru whispered roughly. "Would I do that? It'd make it too troublesome for me to do _this_."

Leaning back, he smirked at her. Kagome held her breath, eyes wide as dinner plates as he leant closer to her face.

Soon their lips touched, and Kagome basically melted. His warm, inviting lips were like heaven.

Shikamaru wasn't let off that easy either. He loved the feel of her soft, plump lips against his own.

Now if only he could taste them…

Releasing the jutsu, he wrapped his arms around the black haired kunoichi, and slowly pushed her back into the tree.

Feeling the jutsu being released, Kagome smiled into the kiss and linked her arms around his neck.

With their lips moving in sync, Shikamaru decided that now was as good a time as any. He traced his tongue against Kagome's lips, and almost moaned. She tasted like sweet vanilla and berries.

Kagome actually did moan when she felt the moist, warm appendage graze against her lips. She opened her mouth, her own tongue peeking out of her mouth to touch against his, and her eyes fluttered in pleasure.

They continued with this ritual for a minute more, before breaking apart purely because of the need to breathe.

Panting to get their breath back, Shikamaru leaned his forehead against Kagome's to rest.

Shikamaru smirked down at Kagome, their eyes locked on each others. "We should play tag more often…" he remarked casually.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded as she gave him a foxish grin. "Sure, and maybe next time I could chase you."

Shikamaru chuckled and dove in to steal a kiss. "That, I don't mind. It's too troublesome to try and catch you anyways… you're fast…"

Kagome smirked. "I have a lot of practice…" And she winked before slipping out of his grip and jumping away, not forgetting to tap him on the shoulder. "You're it again!"

Shikamaru shook his head amusedly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Women…such troublesome creatures…" he mumbled, before chasing after his girlfriend.

This woman may be troublesome, but with her, he didn't mind.

* * *

658 Words

_Liked it? Just something I did cause I was bored and I've been wanted to write a Kag/Shika drabble one-shot thingy for a while lol._

_Uhmm so yea, I'm gonna keep this going and write random drabbles about whatever pairing that comes across my mind, but I'm open to suggestions ;) Go to my profile for more info!_

_Comments, criticisms - whichever, whatever, they're all appreciated! _

_Till laters! _

_RainLily_


	2. Secrets of the Night: DaisukeDark Niwa

_Hey again! Here's a Daisuke/Kagome fic from DNAngel dedicated to _**_hieikag_**_!_

_Well, more like a Daisuke/Kagome/Dark pairing to be exact, so I hope that's okay. ^^; _

_Lol, in a way, this is like my first threesome, haha XD _

_Read, Review, and ENJOY!_

_**Edited **__to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor DNAngel_**

* * *

—Secrets of the Night—

If there was something Daisuke Niwa was sure of, it was that something fishy was going on with his girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi.

He couldn't quite pin it but something was off about his girlfriend of four months, and it had felt that way ever since he first became infatuated with her when she transferred to his school at the beginning of the year.

No, it wasn't the fact that she was attractive – or sexy as hell, as Dark might say - but there was a mysterious air around her, and for some reason he couldn't fathom, she always wore a knowing smile on her face when she looked at him.

And let's not forget the little fact that after a month of meeting her he became head over heels and yet, whenever she came near him, yes; his heart beat faster, yes; he stuttered like a fool, but no; he _didn't _turn into Dark automatically, which puzzled them both to the point that it drove them crazy.

In fact, he could turn into Dark at will.

Her mysterious personality drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He wanted to know more about her; he _needed _to know more.

And so, on some weird adrenaline rush in gym and after he accidentally crashed into her while they played soccer, he asked her out, and to his complete surprise, she laughed and accepted without pause.

Dark told him thahe knew she was going to say yes all along.

_Liar._

And that was another thing… Dark actually approved of Kagome which was a shocker to him.

'_How is it so surprising? After all, she's a fox and her personality is like a painting… alluring at first glance but with a deeper meaning than what the eye can see. Heh, makes me just want to steal her away…'_

Daisuke only rolled his eyes at Dark's chuckle. _'We already have her, she's our girlfriend.'_

Dark scoffed. '_Yeah right, don't you mean _**_your _**_girlfriend.'_

Daisuke only shook his head. _'What? You want me to scare her off? Telling her isn't exactly an option unless you want her to run off screaming…'_

Dark only huffed, and Daisuke could tell he was pouting. _'How would you know? Maybe she's one of my fans…'_

Daisuke snorted dryly. _'Kagome's not really the type to go fawning over someone who gallivants during the night stealing things.'_

At Dark's silence, he knew he won that argument.

But his mind couldn't let it go though, and even if he really should keep a clear head when he was about to go Dark and go bounding off in the middle of the night to steal some fancy yet cursed Hikari sculpture his mother set up for him, he just couldn't shake it off.

—o—o—o—o—

_Later That Night_

Dark sprinted soundlessly in the shadows, making his big get away after stealing the sculpture he was told to, with Kagome still on his mind.

Despite his worries, nothing had gone wrong so far, seeing as he hasn't met up with any guards yet.

But like he feared, without having a clear head, he missed to see the little red beam of light that his foot skimmed through. Immediately, the sounds of some kind of contraption opening up roared around him, and before he could do anything, it was too late and he was screwed.

Just before he could make it out of the exit, some kind of trap had been triggered and cords shot out from nowhere to bind him.

"Shit!" he cursed, as he tried struggling to get loose.

He couldn't even budge.

Soon enough, he heard the voices of the oncoming guards. "Damn it, we're in deep shit if we don't find a way to get outta here…" he muttered crossly.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I came here then. huh?"

Dark's head shot up, and he stared in surprise to see a girl dressed in all black; black high heel boots, black pants, with a black tank under a long-sleeved black mesh shirt. On her face was a black mask that covered the top half of her face, revealing bright, amused blue eyes and plump lips glossed with pink. "Who are you?" Dark demanded, eyes narrowing.

The sultry, masked female stalked her way over to him, smirking all the way. "A friend," she said simply.

Dark stared at her with wide eyes as she approached, rendered completely immobile by the restraints. Before he could even get a word in edgewise, Dark sucked in a sharp breath as the girl reached up and planted her lips on his, cradling his cheek in a gentle manner.

When she pulled back, she breathed out a soft, amused laugh at the glazed look on his face.

In a heated whisper, she murmured something that shocked Dark and Daisuke. "You're welcome. Say hello to Dai-kun for me, will you, Dark-kun? Tell him I'll call him later as usual…" She grinned impishly as she pulled away, winking a sapphire eye at him.

"Kagome…?"Dark and Daisuke blurted out simultaneously in disbelief, the latter's exclamation confined to the former's mind.

Kagome's grin only grew as she nodded cheekily and released his restraints, cutting them with a pocket knife she had on hand. "I'd get going if I were you… security's coming and I doubt you want to get caught." Her lips twisted into a smirk. "I'll hold them back though and you just slip out unnoticed."

Dark furrowed his eyebrows, trying to comprehend everything. "B-but, wait! What about you! How will you escape?"

Kagome only smirked. "I have a backup plan… Now go!" She waved him towards the exit.

Dark nodded slowly, before turning around and rushing off, and once Kagome made sure he was out of sight, she nimbly pulled something from her pocket, snickering. "Gotta love smoke bombs…"

—o—o—o—o—

As Dark slipped into the shadows, the sculpture in his grasp, he silently went through what just happened, a bit numb.

'_Ok, now **that** wasn't something you'd expect from Kagome…'_

_'How do you even know it was really Kagome?'_

Dark scoffed. '_Seriously? She is _**_your _**_girlfriend, I'd think you'd recognize her own voice and how her **lips **feel!' __he pointed out sarcastically. __ 'Not to mention her blue eyes and her hair… she's pretty much the only girl around with long hair. And blue eyes aren't exactly common around here either.' __He snorted. _

Daisuke sighed, frustrated . _'I know, but this is Kagome here… '_

Dark chuckled. "Yeha, I know what you mean. I guess she knew all about you little secret the whole time," he mused wryly.

"Who knew about who's secret?" was all he heard, before he felt a weight jump on his back, arms warping around his neck as legs criss-crossed around his torso. Dark stumbled a bit at the unexpectant intrusion, before whipping back to see who landed on him

"Kagome?"

"Mhmm, at least I can tell you aren't blind…" she commented sarcastically.

Dark's eye twitched, but his hands went up to wrap around her thighs nonetheless for support, shifting so he wouldn't drop his stolen sculpture.

His eye twitched again as he heard Kagome's next remark. "Now don't go feeling me up you perv, I've heard what you did too Riku-chan…Daisuke-kun I can trust, but you on the other hand - nuh uh."

Daisuke laughed despite how shocking it was that Kagome was acting so comfortable with Dark.

"So are you gonna answer my question?"

Dark scoffed at her . "You just insulted me – _twice_ - why should I be so compelled to answer your questions?"

"You should because I'm Daisuke's girlfriend, which technically makes me your girlfriend as well - so spill," Kagome remarked smartly.

Dark sighed. He wasn't going to win this one. "I was talking about you, and Daisuke's secret about me."

Kagome giggled. "And the whole thief thing? Well, I knew since the day I saw you. Well, kinda. I knew you were there in spirit and that Dai-kun was some kind of avatar. And then when I heard about you, I did some research and connected the dots."

"And you didn't care?" Dark couldn't help but blurt out. Daisuke was speechless.

He could feel Kagome shrug. "Eh, I've seen weirder…" Kagome leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I love Dai-kun, and I think you're funny, so I don't mind the fact that you two share bodies, as long as you two don't mind sharing me."

Kagome let out an 'eep!' when Dark skidded to an unannounced stop, swung her from off his back to in front of him, and kissed her right there. "That was from me," he murmured gently after pulling back.

Kagome blinked, licking her lips. "What was that for?" she breathed out softly, peering at him with a dazed look.

Dark smirked. "For being you."

Kagome bit her lip, flushing. "Oh…"

"And this…" Dark told her wryly, tone turning teasing. "Is from your _Dai-kun_…" His body shifted, becoming shorter as Dark transformed back into Daisuke, who didn't hesitate to give his girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Kagome-chan… thank you…"

* * *

1,527 Words

_Any thoughts?_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

_A thanks to all these awesome reviewers!_

**hieikag, Poetic love, PiratekitAG, LeafeKnight7, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Lily887787, Honey-sempai**


	3. Pen Pal Love: Tony DiNozzo

_A Kagome/Tony DiNozzo one-shot from Inuyasha/NCIS… longer too 'cause I had a lot in my mind to write lol. _

_Dedicated to** poetic love**! Hope you like it! _

_Also… Read, Review, and ENJOY! _

**_Edited _**_to remove unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_: I own neither Inuyasha or NCIS. I just use them as my personal playground ;)_

* * *

—Pen Pal Love—

He couldn't help it, he was absolutely embarrassed. The _Anthony DiNozzo_, resorting to writing to pen pals to get a woman?

It was ludicrous. Insane. And he swore to all that's holy he would kill if it got out in the open.

And it kind of reminded him of that movie, You've Got Mail with Tom Hanks.

But he was a NCIS Special Agent, and this woman — he had pretty much no idea. All he knew was that her name was Kagome and she used to live in Japan but moved to America for a change of scenery about a few months ago. Where, he didn't know, but it wasn't exactly information you'd exchange over the internet…

But, he couldn't stop now. Ever since he got the email that was accidentally sent to him about a month ago, he was hooked.

It was her words that she wrote. He was no poet, more a lover than a literature intellect like McGeek claims to be, but somehow he felt some kind of emotion come from the little e-mail.

As pathetic as he knew it sounded.

God, if Ziva was here now she would be taunting him with no mercy.

Tony snorted. If _Gibbs _was here… he would _so_ head slap him for wasting his time talking to some girl he didn't know the slightest about.

And McProbie? That actually had him shuddering. There was no doubt he'd turn the tables about meeting people over the internet, use his words of 'It could be a four-hundred pound man for all you know' against him.

No way, he was so not going there.

But this woman, he really wanted to meet her. She kept him on his toes with every email, had him craving to rush to his mailbox to check if he got a new one yet.

She sounded, if this person really was a she, like a very fun-loving person. A person who knew how to have fun in life, but also knew when to be serious when the time called for it. The kind of gal who didn't mind the sexual innuendo here and there, who wasn't afraid of danger... and damn did he want to meet her.

He knew she was a gorgeous woman that had long black hair and blue eyes. The picture, if it actually was hers, proved it. He knew that her favorite color was green, and her favorite food was a Japanese vegetable fondue dish called 'Oden' .

He tried it, and he had to agree, it was pretty damn good.

He knew she had a temper from some of the stories she told him. He could tell she was strong-willed, and fought for what she believed in. She wasn't a pushover, and she could kick ass with a sword and her own devices, being put into kendo and other martial arts when she was younger.

And he had to admit, it was a turn on.

He showed her what he looked like as well, and that his own favorite color was dark blue, and that his favorite food was his grandmother's recipe of Italian pasta, though he could go for a nice, Italian style pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni.

He told her of his love of Magnum PI and Airwolf, of quoting movies in everyday life. That he used to play on the Ohio State University varsity basketball team in college; that, in his line of work, he loved to play pranks and jokes on his coworkers, but is fiercely loyal and protective of them.

And in the last email, he told her that he'd wanted to meet her… that they should meet up sometime…

Funny thing was that, they usually wrote at least one email a day to each other, depending how much free time they had.

He sent it a couple of days ago…

_'Well, that's one way to say no…'_

And there he was, sitting at his desk and staring at his computer screen, gazing at his mailbox that had absolutely no new messages.

Well, this just sucked for him…

He put his head down, resting on his arms as he sulked.

"... Why looking so down…? An-tho-ny… Di-Noz-zo…" the voice tested out the name on her tongue, reading off the name of a letter on his desk.

Tony stilled at the accented female's voice, two things for sure was that. One - it wasn't Ziva. And two - it sounded kinda sexy…

But, for once, he just wasn't in the mood.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, and quite rudely, not bothering to look up.

The woman recoiled, staring at him in surprise and hurt before anger swiftly overcame it. "Well, there's no need to be so rude about it, I mean, I was only trying to see if you were okay."

Instantly, he felt bad; he shouldn't take out his frustrations on some random woman, even if he was having a crappy day. Lifting his head, he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "My bad… I didn't mean to be so — Kagome?" Tony blurted out, recognizing the woman instantly.

Kagome jumped, startled, and her eyes narrowed as they roved along Tony's features. She cocked her head. "Tony?" she breathed out, incredulous.

Tony nodded dumbly, stunned. "Yeah, it's me… what are you doing here?" He paused for a second, and his eyes narrowed. "Why haven't you answered back?"

Kagome blinked, and fidgeted at all the strange looks they were getting. "I couldn't… I haven't been home since a few says ago when I got called to go undercover…"

"Undercover?" Tony repeated, and he finally looked her over, taking in the slimming, midnight blue, clubbing dress she wore. "You're in an agency?" His eyes were bugging by then.

Kagome only managed to get a nod in before another man came towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a protective, almost fatherly manner.

The man, looking to be in his early forties, looked at Tony with narrowed eyes. "Is this man bothering you?" he asked gruffly, not taking his eyes off the NCIS agent.

It wasn't news that Tony was known of his ways… there was no way he was letting this player get his claws on his newest and most productive agent, especially since she was one of the few he actually liked under his command.

Tony glared at the older man interrupting his conversation. "No I'm not. Who are you to ask?"

The older man just smirked, but removed his arm from the younger woman. "I'm CIA, and I'm her boss." And with a turn of the heel, he made his way to Gibbs.

Tony's eyebrows shot up, and he turned to Kagome, who had the decency to look nervous. "You're CIA?" he repeated slowly, eyes wide.

Kagome nodded meekly. "Yea… what a surprise… we both work for agencies which basically hate the snot out of each other…" she mumbled softly.

Tony snorted but nodded. "Ain't that the truth…" he trailed off as an idea came to him, and he steeped around his desk to stand next to her. Looking anywhere but her he whispered under his breath. "It doesn't matter right?"

Kagome shook her head once, taking note of his discretion.

"Then, how about we grab a bite to eat while the bosses battle it out, huh? I know how to get the best snacks from the vending machines…" he trailed off with a charming smile and a wink.

Kagome's shoulders shook with laughter, but she nodded. "Just wait a bit. My name is Kagome Higurashi, by the way…"

Turning around, Kagome called out to her boss. "Hey boss, I'm going to change into something more suitable if you don't mind."

Her boss only waved her off, distracted from arguing with Gibbs.

Kagome hid a smile and gave an expectant look at Tony.

Tony stared at her for a moment, before realizing what she wanted. "O-oh! Uhm, I'll show you where to change, Ms. Hi-gu-ra-shi." he drawled out, before trying to smile disarmingly.

Kagome only nodded her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

McGee and Ziva watched them leave with curious looks.

Only moments earlier, Tony had been looking like a depressed little kid that didn't get the toy he want for Christmas. But, once 'Kagome' showed up, he was all smiles and secrecy.

McGee glanced at Ziva. "Think they know each other?"

Ziva's gaze didn't waver as she watched the two pass the restrooms. "Yes, and I think they have some kind of cast between them…"

McGee held back an exasperated sigh, not wanting to be stabbed by the Mossad officer. "It's past... or more like history to be exact, but you got the gist of it…"

Ziva only rolled her eyes.

—o—o—o—o—

"So you're telling me that, for the few days, you've been working undercover to establish a contact so you could snag some high classified Intel?"

Kagome smiled at him, and nodded as she popped a chip in her mouth. "Mhmm, and along the way a dead navy seal found its way on our doorstep; so now my boss and your boss are arguing about who's going to be in charge."

Tony chuckled. "Who do you think is going to win?"

Kagome and Tony shared a look. "Gibbs." They said simultaneously, not even the slightest hint of doubt clouding their tones.

Kagome smirked. "I heard of your boss… he doesn't back down for anything."

Tony made a sound of agreement. "So, you live in D.C. huh? What are the chances?"

Kagome laughed a little. "That's true… and it's kinda nice that we can be around each other so easily. I feel like I've known you for a while," she confessed softly.

Tony looked at her at that, his gaze now intense. "Same here…"

Kagome stared back. "So… what did you say in the last email?" Her voice was gentle.

Tony leaned towards her, his voice melting into a heated whisper. "I said I wanted to meet you, really bad. That I felt like I needed to meet you to see the real thing and if you were just as fascinating in person as you seemed to be in the emails…"

Kagome grinned at that. "Really? How did I do? Did I pass?" she said slyly, shuffling closer to him.

Tony's lips curled into a smirk, and reached over to play with a stray bang that had swept across her face, twirling. "You exceeded the expectations and with flying colors too…" he murmured.

Kagome reached up, hands palming across the spans of his shoulders, before crossing behind his neck. "That's nice to hear…" she hummed, eyes dancing wickedly. "Think we're gonna hit it off?"

Tony gave her his signature megawatt grin. "I think we already have…" he murmured before closing in and kissing her.

Kagome wasted no time to respond just as readily.

* * *

Words - 1,807

_Whew, how was that? I really didn't expect it to be that long but oh well._

_I really like writing oneshots. Easy to do, fun, and less stress than mulit-chapter stories._

_And again! Comments and criticism is desired, and flames will be dealt however I feel like it._

_Till Laters,_

_RainLily^^_


	4. Two of a Kind: Kiba Inuzuka

_Back again! Here's a Kagome/Kiba oneshot/drabble thingy lol from Inuyasha/Naruto._

_Dedicated to PiratekitAG!_

_Hope you like it! XD _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**I own nothing. That is all. XD

* * *

—Two of a Kind—

Pretty much on the verge of hyperventilating, Kagome spun around a corner, pressing her back to the wall as her chest heaved in and out heavily. Hiding her aura, scent, and chakra, she mentally cursed.

Cursed Naruto to be specific…

She should have _never_ listened to him! More often than not, it only led to her getting into trouble and awkward situations.

And this one was both.

Man… she loved his pranks and all, she _really_ did. The one they did on Sasuke with the rabid fan girls and spreading the rumor that he was planning on asking one of them to 'rebuild the Uchiha Clan' with was _priceless_.

But _this _one?

This one just was too much.

Biting her lip anxiously, she debated the risk to take a peek and see if it was safe.

Her mind also wondered to the thought of would she ever live to see tomorrow… but she kinda doubted it…

She started to lean to the side to peer around the corner, her movements slow.

No! Abruptly, Kagome stopped halfway, frozen. For all she knew, he could be waiting for her!

And then she'd be dead meat.

She whipped back to her position, pressed firmly against the wall.

Well, maybe not _dead_ meat per say - probably just ripped into tiny little pieces for dinner and her bones used as play toys for a certain someone's dogs…

Kagome cringed; the dead meat part sounded better… and less painful.

Shaking her head from these _disturbing_ thoughts, she focused on the situation at hand.

She _really_ needed to get the hell out of dodge before he finds her… she really, _really_, needed to…

Maybe she could run away and then come back later when things cooled down…?

Kagome let out a defeated sigh. She couldn't do that… Where the hell could she go? Suna?

She snorted mentally. Fat chance; if she couldn't be found here, then Suna would just be next on the list of places to search.

Truthfully, it _wasn't_ her fault in the first place! It was_all_ Naruto's idea!

She just helped out… Kinda…

Well, _a lot_, but that was beside the point.

So why was _she_ the only one being chased?

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

Oh yea that's right… probably cause of the fact that Naruto was actually _hidden from sight _while she was out in the open to do her part.

_Lucky son of a bitch…_

If she ever found him she would castra-

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped, shrieking at the sudden question. Her head whipped up as she clutched at her chest, feeling her heart beat wildly underneath.

"Nar-ru-_to_!" Kagome gritted out slowly.

Above her on the roof, Naruto leaned over to look at her. His face looked innocent but his eyes showed his true nature. That sly and devious glint in his eyes betrayed him like none other.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing Naru-_chan_?" Kagome asked sharply, but mindful to keep her voice down. "I'm hiding for my freaking life because of you!"

Naruto blinked owlishly, before a sheepish uneasy smile made its way on his face. "Heh… it wasn't _supposed_ to turn out this way…" he trailed off weakly.

Kagome's eye twitched. "You _think_?" she drawled out sarcastically.

"Well, well… look what we have here…" a gruff voice called out.

Kagome and Naruto froze, before their heads slowly turned to look at the newcomer.

"Fucking shit…" Kagome muttered.

"Crap! Run! _Run for your life!_" Naruto all but shrieked, scrambling up and darting away before he got caught.

Kagome and the newcomer both blinked, before Kagome realized what was happening.

'Shit, shit, _shit_! Gotta go… gotta go _now__!_' she thought frantically as she followed her best friend's example.

"Where do you think _you're _going eh…? Akamaru! Sic her!"

Kagome's eyes widened marginally as she heard the answering bark, and she picked up the speed.

It was no use as she was tackled to the ground by an exceptionally large body with four paws.

"_I hate my life…_" she moaned pathetically.

"You know… I expected this from Naruto but not you…"

"But Ki-ba! It was _his_ idea," she quickly defended herself, hoping that would get her off the hook.

No such luck. Kiba only ignored her. "Especially considering the fact that we're together…"

Kagome pouted. He didn't have to pull the 'we're together' card… "C'mon! It was just a harmless prank! Nothing _too _serious…" she said meekly.

Silence met her retort, and she could hear steps come closer, before a familiar face was up in hers as Kiba crouched down to her level.

And it took everything she had to hold back the creeping grin and snicker that fought its way out to the open.

It was – it was just _so _hilarious!

His… his _hair_… it was… was…

She kept down a snort of laughter.

It was hot _pink_ for Kami's sake!

Her jaw clenched painfully as she battled against the struggle to laugh… she couldn't help it!

Kiba's eyes narrowed into slits. He growled at his girlfriend. "You think this is funny huh?"

Kagome bit her lip, and it took all her will to shake her head no with a semi-serious face.

Kiba's nose twitched. "Liar." He argued. "That was pretty low of you…using a kiss as a distraction…"

A snicker slipped out. "I'm-I'm sorry… I didn't even know what Naruto-kun was gonna do, really… he just hahah told me to distract you somehow…"

Kiba let out a fanged smirk. "Really? How's this for a distraction?" And he swooped and gave her a rough kiss, and Kagome momentarily forgot her current position at the wonderful feel of Kiba's lips against hers in the searing kiss.

Until she felt his chakra spike up as some kind of liquid drenched on her head.

Her eyes shot open in shock.

She swore that it had better not been dog piss or she would _fucking_ murder someone!

As Kiba pulled back his deep right laughter filled her ears, and she screamed as she realized what happened.

Her hair was freaking hot pink!

"Ho-how did y-you?" Kagome sputtered out in horror.

Kiba's laughter was calming down as he smirked down at her. "Naruto had some left over… now we're two of a kind. Seems fitting, huh?" he remarked, the epitome of smug.

Kagome cursed violently; she would get back at her little blond friend…

But first… she would get back at Kiba for this…

He would _so_ pay! Boyfriend or **not**!

* * *

Words — 1,042

_Lol so how was that? Hahahh I loved writing that one XD_

_Till next time!_

_RainLily^^_

_A big 'ole thanks to all these reviewers!_

**poetic love, Ihaveprobs, Goddess of Death 09, Lily887787, PiratekitAG, The Gypsy Dancer, Full Moon Howl, Rhianna224, Tomo-maru, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Kakashixangela**


	5. Crash Course: Hiruma Yoichi

_A Kagome/Hiruma fic from Inuyasha/Eyeshield21, dedicated to **FullMoonHowl**! _

_Read, Review, and ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_I totally own nothing. Except, y'know, my plots._

* * *

—Crash Course—

As Kagome was getting ready for her date that night, she reminisced on the first day her boyfriend and she had met…

And laughed.

Unromantic would be an understatement, that's for sure, and it had been very unique, so to speak.

But she wouldn't have it any other way, because it was just _so _Yoichi.

_ -Flashback-_

_She only just got her schedule for her new high school, Deimon High, transferring here because this was the closest one that would actually accept her even with her excessive absences._

_She did some research on this school; it wasn't bad really… just kind of far. _

_But that was the price she had to pay to stay in the Feudal Era and help fix the Shikon, and taking two buses in the morning just to get here wasn't horrible._

_Well, not really…_

_And so, as she left the office, and went outside to find her first class, schedule in hand, she didn't expect to basically get ran over._

_Hiruma didn't mean to crash into her, he really didn't. He just saw a possible recruit, got a little too excited he guessed, and went for it… _

_Then, just out of nowhere she came out and it was too late for him to stop… _

_So, he stumbled onto her on accident._

_Okay maybe not **stumble**…_

_Letting out a groan and holding his head in pain, he remembered the recruit and his head snapped up, only to curse when he saw they weren't there anymore. "Fucking hell…." _

_Remembering that he actually crashed into something, and that something was a girl, he cursed again and jumped up, sticking out his hand to help her out. "Shit, sorry 'bout that… I didn't see you there."_

_He didn't want to seem like a jerk… well not really since it _was_ fault._

_And as the person he rammed into looked up with a dazed look in her eyes, he sucked in a deep breath._

_She was _fucking_ gorgeous!_

_And he choked at the first words that came out of her mouth. _

"_What the fuck just happen?"_

_Kagome blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to get the spots out of her vision as she cradled her head gingerly._

_Once cleared, she saw a person with blond hair, piercing dark eyes, and peculiarly sharp teeth standing above her with his hand held out… staring at her like she grew two heads._

_She was _not_ in a good mood. She just switched to a school in which she knew no one in, got ran over, and now some guy was staring at her like she was some freak._

_A happy Kagome she was _not.

"_Got a fucking staring problem?" she snapped harshly, her vulgarity an obvious side effect from spending a lot of time with Inuyasha._

_The words spilled out of his mouth before he could think. "Shit bitch, don't take your damn pms'ing problems on me," he sneered, instantly taking a liking to this girl. _

_Fuck, any girl that had the balls to stand up to him and talk up, and without any of those prissy words , was more than alright in his book._

_It was only an unfortunate consequence that his little retort set her over the edge. _

_Kagome's eyes flashed with the fiery inferno known only as fury. Clenching her fists at her petite hips, she glared at the teenager that dared to utter that insult. "You _sexist_ bastard!" she shouted. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you_ fucking_ are?" _

_She took an intimidating step forward and poked Hiruma in the chest, hard. "Just because I'm in a shitty ass mood and I happen to be a woman, does _not_ automatically mean I'm pms'ing! You better fucking take that back or so help me I'll kick your fucking ass!" she demanded, her chest heaving heavily from her rant._

_Instead of snapping back at her like she first thought, the boy suddenly smirked down at her and Kagome's eyes narrowed, wary._

_Her mouth dropped to the floor at what teen said next. _

_"You wanna go out sometime?"_

_Kagome made an indignant sound and sputtered wildly. "I-I don't even know your name!" she blurted out, staring at him wide eyed as her cheeks flushed lightly. _

_Hiruma blinked. "Oh. It's Hiruma Yoichi." He shuffled closer, invading her personal space, and smirked again. "So, is that a yes?"_

_Kagome gave him a look of incredulity, stepping backwards. "You don't even know _my_ name!" she protested loudly. _

_Kagome's eyes narrowed when he just shrugged. "So? Does that really matter? And you didn't answer my question…"_

_A look of offense crossed Kagome's face and another indignant sound slipped from her mouth. She did the only thing she could think of. "You _jerk_!" _

'**_Smack_**_'_

_She slapped ._

_And without bothering to look at him, she stomped away._

"_Is _that _a yes?" Hiruma called out cheekily, arms crossed smugly as he grinned after her despite his red, stinging cheek. _

_Kagome twitched and groaned out in frustration, picking up the pace to her first class as she threw her hand up and flicked him off as she left._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome shook her head, snickering, and thought about what happened after their first, fated meeting.

Hiruma-kun wasn't someone who gave up easily. At all.

What-so-fucking-ever.

And after their first little meeting, she saw him again, staring after her.

She was kind of disturbed in a way… but not really.

After she got a good look at him, she found him to be intimidating; the sharp teeth did him justice if it was the look he was going for.

The earrings and blond hair… she didn't mind really. She's seen worse and weirder things…

But whereas most people found him scary or fearful, she just found him a little intimidating… and kind of attractive…

Because, seriously? She faced countless demons that were ten times more terrifying than him.

Nothing could beat that.

And besides, she always _did_ have a thing for bad boys…

The guns though, _that_ was what made him intimidating… especially when she passed by the field while the football team was practicing only to get an earful of the shots ringing out from the automatics.

And she just _knew_ she spotted a bazooka in that little 'collection' of his…

Who _wouldn't_ be the least bit intimidated by that?

But, it kinda suited him…

She also heard rumors too, which were probably true from her impression of him.

People whispered about how he had high connections, ones made purely by blackmail... and that he was a master strategist…

Well, he did pretty much lead the football team, seeing as he was the captain, so that he happened to be well versed in strategy made sense.

And if the rumors were true, it also made sense that he was the one who started this American football team at the school by 'persuading' the principle into letting the club remain.

But, back to the point…

One day, when he approached her again in a much more polite manner than _running her over_, she was _eventually _persuaded to give him a chance.

_Flashback:_

_It was a week after her first day and as she rummaged through her locker, Kagome had the faint feeling that someone was watching her._

_Leaning back to look, she found out she was right._

_Right next to her, his arm propped up on the door of her locker and staring down at her with a fanged smirk, was Hiruma. _

_Crossing her arms, she stared at the boy who had been pestering her ever since her transfer to this school. Ever since their fateful meeting that day, she would always find herself in the midst of playful banter whenever she was around him._

_It became like a routine almost, and seeing as it wouldn't hurt anything, she didn't really mind._

_Tapping her foot impatiently, Kagome's eyebrow ticked when he didn't say anything. "Can I _help _you?" _

_The smirk only widened and Kagome found her cheeks heating up when Hiruma leaned towards her, bringing his face close to hers. "Maybe." He murmured._

_Not one to back down, she stuck her chin out stubbornly. "How so?"_

_Kagome blinked when the smirk slipped from Hiruma's face and his eyes looked at her searchingly. "It's been a week, and you never answered my question."_

_Again, Kagome blinked. "Question…?" she muttered out as her eyes narrowed in concentration. Realization flooded her features once she figured it out, only to be replaced by confusion. "You were serious about that?" her voice was filled with surprise._

_Now a frown adorned Hiruma's features. "Of course I was fucking serious. I don't kid with shit like that."_

_Kagome just rolled her eyes, not taking offense to his crude language. "Damn, don't get your fucking boxers in a twist, I didn't know."_

_Hiruma's eyes narrowed. "So?" he prompted._

"_Huh?" Kagome remembered what they were talking about in the first place, and grinned. "Oh yeah, sure. I'll go out with you," she said casually._

_Hiruma couldn't help but grin back. "Seriously?" _

"'_I don't kid with shit like that.'" She mocked teasingly and Hiruma let out a chuckle. "Just leave the guns at home though… I don't think Mama would like it if her daughter went out with someone packing enough heat to take down both the police and military force…" she joked._

_Hiruma snickered but nodded nonetheless. "Fair enough."_

"_Good. Well, I need to get going to class." Closing her locker, Kagome slung her backpack on her shoulders and her eyes flashed deviously as an idea formed in her mind. _

_Standing on her tippy toes she planted a soft kiss on Hiruma's cheek, and smirked in amusement when she saw the little blush form on his cheeks. "I'll see ya later?" _

_Hiruma only nodded, a little out of it as he swallowed thickly. "Yea…"_

_Kagome shook her head, snickering, and started to walk off._

"_Wait, Kagome!" Hiruma called out, and she looked over her shoulders at him with a questioning eyebrow raised, His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "How the hell did ya know I wear boxers, huh?"_

_Kagome just threw him an impish smile before turned around and sauntered away. "You'll never know…"_

_End Flashback_

Opening the door, Kagome smiled up at her boyfriend as he grinned back at her, his eyes roving up and down her form unashamedly, grin only growing when Hiruma saw the raised eyebrow his girlfriend gave him when she noticed.

Laughing softly, Kagome shook her head and closed the door behind her, taking Hiruma's offered hand as he led her away from the shrine and down the long haul of steps.

When she first came to Deimon High school, the last thing she expected was to crash into some heat packing, foul-mouthed boy, trade insults, go out with said boy a week later, and then become boyfriend and girlfriend…

But she wasn't complaining…

She loved every minute of it.

* * *

Words- 1,813

'_Phew!' That was actually kinda hard. The ending was, and in the words of Shikamaru, troublesome. Lol. I had a tough time trying to find a good place to stop. _

_Hopefully it wasn't too OOC. ^^;_

_Anywhoo, review please! Tell me what you think!_

_Well, until next time,_

_RainLily^^_

_A big thanks to all of these people who took the time to review:_

**Big thanks and hugs to: Poetic Love, Rhianna224, Bloodcheery, .doublemask., Kagome Lady of Darkness, blueyblonde, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, ****PiratekitAG, ****Uchiha Bitch, ****Lovelywitch, ****Blacksheep, ****Blue, ****YukimuraShuusuke Girl, ****Shinsei Tonbo, ****Kakashixangela, ****Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome, ****Cheychey, ****Yuti-chan, ****Kuronueslover, ****Silly me forgot to log in D:**


	6. Mission Accomplished: Kakashi Hatake

_A_ Kakashi/Kagome _one-shot from none other than _Naruto/Inuyasha, _heheh. _

_Dedicated to these two wonderful reviewers: _'**Silly me forgot to log in D:' **_and _**'sonofafluffymuffin!**

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**Naruto and Inuyasha belong to their respective creators, not me.

* * *

—Mission Accomplished—

'_Are. You. **Kidding**. Me?_'

That one little sentence was the only thing that kept on going around and around in Kagome's mind as she stared blankly at the man she had come to love ever since she pretty much met him.

Okay, not exactly _right _at the same moment her eyes were laid on him- it would a tad bit weird considering the fact that were only little kids and at that time 'cooties' were the first thing that came to mind whenever boys were mentioned…

But now we're getting a little off track…

Kagome twitched slightly, a pretty scowl marring her face as her fingers just _itched _to snatch that little orange book and burn it into itty bitty ashes.

She'd _just _got back from a mission that had her fighting off countless enemy nins as she tried to deliver a stupid scroll to some arrogant prick of a Daimyo of some small, non-shinobi country and **this **is what she comes home to?

Her boyfriend reading _porn_? **_Really_**?

She thought she'd _already _broke him of that little 'habit' before she left too…

And finally, her sapphire eyes flashed wildly as the fraying string that kept her sanity intact snapped.

She stomped her way to the unsuspecting man, twitching yet again as her boyfriend, the prodigy of his time, the Copy Cat ninja, all time knowledgeable and powerful Sharingan user, failed to take notice of her oncoming presence and her raging ire…

All because his complete attention was sucked purely by the tiny book in front of him.

It just fueled the fire, and her annoyance increased with every step she took…

…Only to plummet to zero as she heard a peculiar sound escape his clothed covered mouth.

She blinked owlishly, not quite believing what just happened. It wasn't-no it just _couldn't _be…

She had no other choice to believe it so when she heard it again.

And she fell to the floor, anime style, with a huge sweatdrop on her head.

Kakashi Hatake, her significant other, the person she knew that was serious, fierce, and a strategist genius in battle actually let out a…

Girlish giggle.

Kagome looked at him strangely, a 'WTF?' look plastered clearly on her face.

And then she glared harshly at the tiny, seemingly innocent book that rendered his brain to lecherous mush at first page.

She finally concluded that Kakashi was… a complete, perverted idiot.

Too bad she loved him.

A sly, devious smirk crept up to her face, and it was at this time her more devilish side came out to play…

There was always one way she could pry the evil book from his lecherous clutches...

Picking herself off from the ground she silently made her way over to him, smirking to herself once again as he still failed to notice her presence.

Shaking her head she reached out and tapped his shoulder lightly, just to grab his attention.

Returning the small, pleased grin that adorned his covered face with a brilliant smile, she gestured him to come closer with a bent index finger, as if she wanted to tell him some kind of important secret.

Mentally grinning at the confused, yet curious look that passed in his eyes, she leaned in past his face once he complied with her wishes. She whispered softly into his ear, her voice low, heated, and breathy just like she wanted it to be.

"Why read about _that_…when you can always have the _real thing_…?"she leaned back to toss a meaningful look at the book in his hands before glancing back up at him, gifting him with an innocent sweet smile.

She snickered gleefully in her mind when Kakashi's one visible eye popped out slightly, and she could see the presence of a blush peeking at from above his mask.

Outwardly she shrugged when he didn't give her any other reaction, to give the leeward impression that nothing was wrong.

Her eyelashes fluttered prettily as she blinked up to him and told him in a voice that put her innocent demeanor off balance. "Well… I better be off then. I'll be at home, if you want to find me of course. After such a tedious mission I'm thinking a nice, warm long bath is just what I need. I can feel the stress and tension built up in me, and I need to release it _somehow_…"

Kagome turned from him and started off, swaying her hips in a seductive trance as she made her way home.

She only had to wait roughly around half a minute to be swept off her feet and carried off hurriedly in the direction of her apartment, dust blowing from all directions.

Kagome grinned to herself, and openly smirked when she saw the little vindictive book lying on the ground, alone in the wafting dusk left in its wake.

Looking up at Kakashi, Kagome grinned in satisfaction at the heated look he was giving.

She finally got Kakashi to drop the Come Come Paradise novel he was so infatuated with and she got to get a nice bath and a wonderfully eventful night to boot.

Her last coherent thought before being carried into the bathroom where the hot water coming from the pipe line wouldn't be the _only _thing making steam was short yet fulfilling.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Words- 889

_How was it, truthfully? I kinda like it, but I'm not totally satisfied with it lol. _

_Till next time, with a Kurama/Kagome pairing! _

_RainLily^^_

_A thanks to all who reviewed:_

**Goddess of Death 09, Rhianna224, Lovelywitch, Kuronueslover, Dangitsesshomaru, Kakashixangela, Full Moon Howl, Sonofafluffymuffin, Vampire Miko 159**


	7. Two Birds, One Stone: KuramaYouko

_Okay, here's the next one-shot, finally, ^^;_

A Yu Yu Hakusho X-over with none other than: Kurama/Kagome!

_Dedicated to these four lovely people: _'**Lily887787', 'Kuronueslover', 'o0KittyBlue0o' , and 'RoseGlass'**

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to removed review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Me no own nothing. Nope.

* * *

—Two Birds… One Stone—

"Come back Kagome-sama!"

_'Keep going…'_

"We _love_ you Kagome-sama!"

_'…keep going…'_

"Please come see the shrine we dedicated just to **you** Kagome-sama!"

_'… keep freaking_ going_!'_

Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes landed on the one thing she _really _needed.

Shelter, a hiding place… a _sanctuary_…

Heavenly music played into her ears as she came closer to the somewhat sacred ground.

The boys' bathroom.

Mentally praying this will work, she took a sharp left and dashed in, slamming her back to the door harshly.

Huffing, she closed her eyes as she focused on the sounds behind the door.

Hearing the stomping of numerous feet fade away, she let out a huge sigh of happiness and relief.

They were **gone**.

_'**Ah-hem**'_

Kagome's eyes popped open at the sound of someone else in the room beside herself, and she let out a squeak.

There was a boy in here with her!

Just her _luck__!_

Closing her eyes politely, and adding extra assurance by covering them with her hands and whipping around, she quickly spoke. "I'm so sorry! I had to hide somewhere and there was no place so it was either here or continue getting chased by those fanboys!"

She worried her lip between her lip when there was no response and she continued with her rambles. "I was getting really tired and there were shrines dedicated to me involved and I just panicked. I needed to catch my breath a little before I can finally slip out and head home! And-please don't tell anyone I was here, pretty, _pretty _please!" she begged pathetically. "I don't wanna see the shrine! It's so _creeepy_…"

Kagome stiffened when she heard a deep chuckle, and twitched slightly. He didn't need to laugh at her!

She held her breath suddenly. What if he was one of her fanboys?

The deep chuckle still rang heavy in her ears, irritating her even more.

She huffed slightly and forgot all her manners as she spun around to tell him off for laughing at her, and to check out exactly who this mystery man was.

Her mouth opened as she let the words just spill out. "What's so funny?" she asked with annoyance lining her voice.

Then she actually saw who the guy was and her eyes popped out.

Green eyes sparking with amusement and red hair… there was no doubt who it was…

"Minamino?" she blurted out, slightly surprised and annoyed.

She never could stand this guy! Ever since she met him she found him infuriating! With the whole smooth talking, smarty-pants, and arrogant smirk and stature.

All she did was politely say hi to him since they sat next to each other in History-the only class she was _actually _good at- and all he did was give her a curt nod, before arrogantly turning his head, brushing her off like she was the dirt under his shoe!

What _nerve_!

She was only trying to be _polite _for Kami's sake!

Well, she thought smugly, at least she got the better end of it when she snapped at him; telling him off for his rudeness and knocking him off his high horse.

His shocked face was priceless, and the rest of the faces of the other students in the class room had were just the icing on the cake.

That was until she found out that she had a loyal group of followers… aka fanboys… that padded after her like little puppies wherever she went for telling off who she later came to know was the most popular, smartest, and hottest guy in the school: Shuichi Minamino.

Psh, yeah right, she's seen hotter.

Once you've laid your eyes on a tall, mysterious demon lord with long silky hair you would kill for, _nothing _could beat that.

She mentally shook her head at the thoughts; she needed to stop getting so side tracked.

When she looked back at Shuichi her eyes narrowed. "Don't smirk at me mister!"

The smirk only widened as he spoke with a smooth voice that would make any other girl weak in the knees.

Too bad she wasn't any other girl and she was more irritated than swooned at the moment.

"How peculiar… the tables seem to have turned…" he murmured with a hint of amusement. His emerald green eyes that reminded her so much of her Shippo danced wickedly as he gazed at her.

Kagome gave an inhuman growl before she planted her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded hotly, eyes flashing.

Shuichi shook his head, a deep chuckle escaping him. "Nothing really, I presume."

Kagome twitched slightly as she gritted her teeth painfully. She sneered at him. "Gah, you're so annoying! Looking down your freaking nose like you're better than everyone! It's unbelievable! Get over yourself!"

This time Shuichi blinked in shock and his eyes flashed golden, something Kagome didn't miss. He narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Oh for the love of – what _is_ it with you demons that makes you so damn oblivious and stuck up! Really, is it encoded in your DNA or something?"

Shuichi frowned and his eyes turned golden again, but didn't turn back to his normal emerald this time. "What did you say?" he asked quietly, almost with a threatening hint, his voice noticeably different and slightly frostier.

Kagome blinked, not quite comprehending what he was asking. It wasn't until she replayed what she said back in her head that her eyes widened in alarm and she took a step back. '_Crap, crap, crap!' _"Uhm, I don't remember?" she blurted out nervously.

It didn't exactly help her case when she said it like a question.

Probably why Shuichi didn't believe her and was now giving her a calculating and skeptical look. "How did you know I wasn't human?" he asked firmly, pinning her down with a serious stare and taking a step towards to her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she had the faint resemblance of a deer caught in headlights. She offered a weak smile, and the panic swirling in her eyes deeply upset the innocent demeanor she was trying to put on. "Um… you just told me…" She trailed off, giving him an uncomfortable laugh.

Shuichi took another step, sending her a pointed look. "The truth, woman."

Kagome's temper flared right at that moment. "You damn well know my name Minamino! It's _Ka-go-me!_ Three _simple_ freaking syllables, it's not that hard to say you know!" she shouted loudly, her eyes narrowing furiously.

If there was one single thing she couldn't stand, it was definitely being called any other name than the one given to her at birth. Suddenly however, she got a bad feeling but pushed it away.

The golden eyes brightened in amusement at her. "Alright," he amended gently. "Kagome… tell me the truth…" he stared at her expectantly and his eyes bored through her, as if he was looking through her soul.

Kagome fidgeted nervously before giving a defeated sigh. She gave him an impish smile. "No human can look as good as you and be just as smart to boot," she confessed, laughing lightly in embarrassment.

Shuichi raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "_Really?_" he asked skeptically, though his usual smirk graced his face.

Kagome shrugged, and grinned up to him. "That… and the fact that a peculiar after-image of a silver kitsune keeps on appearing when you're in my peripheral vision." She said casually.

Gold eyes blinked at her, surprised at the sudden fact. "Ahh." Shuichi nodded solemnly. "That could do it…"

Kagome nodded as well, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a peculiar sound. Instead of the question that was previously on her mind, she blurted out. "Did you hear that?"

Shuichi blinked, and cocked his head. He blinked before turning mischievous eyes to her. "You probably should not have yelled so loudly. I think they know where you are hiding now…"

Kagome stiffened, her face going pale as she stared back at him in shock. "_No_…" she whimpered in horror.

She knew exactly who 'they' was. She looked up at Shuichi pleadingly. "Help… _please_." She squeaked out in a low hiss.

Unperturbed, Shuichi only raised an eyebrow at her. "And why, pray tell, should I do that?"

Kagome glared at him quickly, before turning her eyes to the door, which she started to inch away from. She turned back narrowed sapphire eyes at him. "Because…" she retorted. "If you don't help, I'm gonna sic your fan club on your kitsune ass by telling them you're considering to make one of them your _girlfriend._"

Shuichi scowled. "You wouldn't," he said, though he didn't quite believe it himself.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her eyes flaring. "Try me…" she dared with a hundred percent seriousness.

The sound came closer and closer and Kagome then huddled in the corner of the restroom, like a cornered animal.

Shuichi turned to stare at the door, contemplating.

Kagome took a pause on her path to hysterics to stare at him incredulously. "Why are you just standing there?" she yelled in a whisper shout.

Shuichi only ignored her.

Letting out an impatient, frustrated groan her head whipped around, looking for something to help her. Spotting a window nearby, she grinned in relief and ran over to it, only to see that it was too high up for her to reach normally.

She had to jump and hope she wouldn't fall on her ass. _Damn_…

Like a dog attempting to scramble up a tree, Kagome fervently jumped repeatedly to get a good grip on the window ledge. The incoming noise only further encouraged her to try again and again.

'_Just… a little… more…_' Kagome thought as she stretched her arm so far that her muscles started to strain.

Her eyes lit up in hope as her hand finally latched onto the ledge, and she pulled herself up…

Only to go wide in despair and dismay as she was suddenly pulled off by a pair of strong arms as she was just about to open the windows.

Kagome began to struggle and started to kick around wildly.

'_Noooo! They got meee!' _she wailed in her head, terrified.

Shuichi's voice hissing in her ears made her freeze. "_Stop **kicking** me!" _he whispered harshly.

Kagome went limp and her head swiveled to stare at Shuichi as if he grew three heads and sprouted extra eyes and green hair. "What are yo-!"

She couldn't finish because of two things.

She was interrupted by the sound of the restroom doors finally banging open.

And even if the sound didn't interrupt her, the warm lips covering her own not only prevented her from uttering another word, but also shocked the hell outta her.

Gasps resonated against the restroom walls, and when Shuichi's lips left Kagome's she was still shocked stupid.

She was oblivious to the world around her, to the fact that her fan club looked from destroyed and heartbroken to pissed off and raging.

Instead she felt herself thinking how good that 'kiss' was.

She was oblivious to the fact that Shuichi was asking them with a tone none other than smug, "Can't a guy and his _girlfriend_ have some privacy?"

Instead, she felt herself turning beat red as she berated herself for even thinking that a kiss from 'that prick Shuichi' was anything similar to good…

She was oblivious to the protest that followed that little comment.

Instead, she found herself mentally stomping her feet and whining like a little child in the recesses of her mind. '_Mah, why do I always get stuck in these kind of situations?' _

She didn't finally snap out of it until the last of her fan club left the restroom with dragging feet and envious expressions.

With the blush finally gone, Kagome looked up at Shuichi who once again had that irritating smirk on his face. She glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Why did you _kiss_ me?" She exclaimed loudly.

Shuichi's smirk only widened. "Killed two birds with one stone." He proposed simply. He smirked slyly at her. "Look on the bright side, this way we have _both _our fan clubs off our backs." He said, as if there was nothing wrong with what he did.

Kagome shook her head slowly, giving him a face of disbelief. "Noooo…" she drawled out, narrowing her eyes. "This just only means we're gonna have each other's fan club set on us… To _kill_."

Shuichi just shrugged, and Kagome suddenly noticed that his eyes weren't the emerald green she was used too, but a swirling, playful gold with a cold edge to them. "Ah, maybe, but I would not be me, Youko Kurama, if I feared such pathetic ningen. Are you afraid of some ningen girls?" he asked curiously.

Kagome twitched, a tick mark forming on her forehead. "It's not so much as 'some' ningen girls I'm worried about… it's basically all the girls from freaking school, this one and more, that I'm freaking worried about. I don't want a mass chasing me and plotting to kill me. It's annoying!"

Kurama chuckled deeply. "Worry not vixen, I shall protect you from." He boasted out overly dramatically on purpose, puffing out his chest.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "Gee, thanks." She said dully, before stiffening as she recognized the name previously mentioned. _Now_ she remembered why every time she saw that after-image, he looked familiar. She twitched. "Youko, eh?"

Youko grinned openly at her, nodding eagerly. His amber eyes were light with hopes that maybe she heard of him. "I take it the name's familiar?"

Kagome frowned. "Oh, it's _familiar_ alright…" she stepped up closer to him angrily, and didn't give the kitsune avatar a chance to defend himself.

_'**smack'**_

Youko's head was abruptly turned to the side with a throbbing red mark the size handprint on his cheek.

Kagome glared at him. "_That's_ for peeking at me in the hot springs five hundred years ago!" she yelled at him, her cheeks a suspicious color of red, whether it be by her anger or something else entirely no one would know.

But Youko had a good idea which, and as recognition flashed he discarded the fact that she slapped him and instead grinned lecherously at her. "Well would you look at that… so _this_ is where you went little miko… who would have thought you were a time traveler after all. Explains a lot of things…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the fire in them churning. "About what…?" she asked cautiously.

Youko wiggled his eyebrows. "The little slip of a uniform you wore on your adventures."

Kagome twitched once more and went up to hit him once more.

Youko wasn't one to fall for the same trick twice. "Ah, ah, ah!" he murmured, maneuvering deftly so that he trapped Kagome in his arms, her own arms kept behind her back.

He chuckled deeply when she struggled against him. "Who knew you were so violent… does this particular characteristic extend to the nightly activities…?" he asked innocently.

Kagome gaped at him in incredulity, but was unable to do anything since he had her restrained. "You _perv_!"

He grinned at her. "Ah, but I'm _your _perv!" And with that he swooped down to steal a chaste kiss from her.

When he pulled away, Kagome looked back at him with wide eyes and saw that Kurama was back, if the green eyes were ay indication.

Kurama took in with great satisfaction the hot blush on Kagome's cheeks. He laughed under his breath. "I guess you don't hate me as much as you say you do after all…" he murmured.

Kagome blinked before looking away quickly, nervously even. A sulky, defeated pout was on her lips. "Yea well… shaddup!" she said out of reflex, not know what else to say.

Kurama could only let out another laugh.

* * *

Words- 2, 657

_Finally, finished - 'phew!'. That took **forever**! I kept on getting a dead end on the flow, so it might seem a little weird at parts._

_So? How was it? and be honest ;) _

_Till next time, with I think a Hiei/Kagome pairing! _

_RainLily3_

_A thanks to these reviewers:_

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Kuronueslover, Raillelee, Hypedupgirl, -black-hearted-diamond, SanestInsanest, Goddess of Death 09, Roseglass, dangitsesshomaru, Rhianna224, Kakashixangela, Lovelywitch, xKagex, Sonofafluffymuffin, o0KittyBlue0o, Flyingpotchan, Ratgirl407, Fierynightangel, Shiori Yume, Tinabug**


	8. Love at Random: Hiei

_It's weird._

_For months, I've struggled constantly to try and dish out a one-shot. Hell, to write anything constructive._ _And then, all of a sudden, here I am in the middle of the night, and I was randomly able to conjure one up in less than five minutes. 'Shakes head' Something must be wrong with me, lol._

_Well...here's a Yu Yu Hakusho X-over with _**Hiei/Kagome**!

_This one is dedicated to these awesomelicious reviewers_**: o0KittyBlue0o, RoseGlass, -black-hearted-diamond-, Rhianna224, and Lily887787 **

_Hope you all enjoy it XDD_

**_Edited_**_ to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I… Own… Nothing… ing… ing…_

* * *

—Love at Random—

* * *

—_A Smile_—

She was beautiful… gorgeous even.

To others, she may seem plain, but she portrayed a natural beauty, as well as exceptional amount of beauty inside of her.

Her blue eyes shined like sapphires basking in the sun rays when she was happy, and churned like crashing ocean waves when she was furious.

And her smile… it was one of the few things he prized the most.

Yes, she smiled at almost everyone, showing her bubbly and cheerful persona at any chance she could.

But there was one smile that was reserved for him and only him; one that would instantly appear when their eyes locked; one that appeared whenever they were alone. It was a soft, serene, loving smile. A dimpled, white teeth showing kind of smile.

Every time he saw it, it made him fall in love with her all over again.

And though he rarely ever said it out loud, they both _knew_ it. They both accepted the fact that they don't have to _tell _each other…

Instead they showed it - they showed it through their eyes, their expressions, their actions; in almost everything they do when they were around each other. A small glance, a secretive smile, a grazing touch when they passed…

It was all there, and they both knew it.

—_The Chase_—

Sapphire blue squared off with ruby red in the battle of the glares.

One word broke the silence.

"Jerk," she said bluntly, gaze never wavering.

A sadistic smirk crossed the male's face. "Obnoxious ningen."

Kagome scowled. "Arrogant youkai."

Ruby red flashed with amusement. "Loudmouthed onna."

Kagome grinned triumphantly as she took a page from Kuwabara's book. "Shrimp!"

All signs of playfulness dissipated in that instance. A soft rumble was Kagome's only warning.

"Eek!" she squeaked out before taking off, the sounds of laughter following in her path.

Hiei's eyes flashed and a sadistic smirk spread out on his face as he sprinted after the girl.

The chase was his favorite.

—_What's Right?_—

Her bubbly countenance and pure sapphire eyes was what got him.

With just one little laugh and a smile thrown his way, he was wrapped around her little finger.

And a simple sashay of her hips had him hooked.

Everything about her just fed the addiction.

And once he realized he loved her, it was like a slap to the face.

He denied it of course. How could he love anyone? He hated all humans, and almost all demons, with very few exceptions.

And even with those exceptions, he wouldn't say he was very 'buddy-buddy' with them either. Acquaintances were what he'd call them.

And maybe, _maybe_, the fox could be called his friend, best friend even, but even that was pushing it.

But what bugged him the most was, how could anyone as pure and beautiful love someone as corrupted as him?

_From across the field he watched her, talking mindlessly with the idiots. His ruby red eyes scoured her every movement._

_Her sleeve had dropped slightly to reveal a mark on her neck, its dark outline contrasting deeply against her flawlessly pale skin. _

_A courting mark._

**_His _**_courting mark_

He had no idea how someone like _her _could love someone like _him_, but he wasn't going to complain anytime soon.

It probably would be for the best to let her go though, to let her find someone more deserving, because he sure as hell didn't do anything to warrant her love. It would be the right thing to do, especially for her...

However, he would be the first to admit he was a selfish bastard, and he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

_As if feeling his intense stare, the woman turned around to look at him, love shining brightly in those striking pair of orbs of hers. As a bright grin was beamed his way, she beckoned him forward with a mere wave of the hand and the inviting offer of sweet snow in the other._

_A small smirk crossed his face. Who was he to deny such a request from a woman like herself? _

_He jumped out of the tree without a second thought, racing over to join his intended. _

Doing the 'right thing' didn't suit him anyways…

—_Oblivious_—

Yusuke snorted and Kurama shook his head at the two in front of them.

Hiei was leaning against the wall, eyes narrowed and filled with slight apprehension as he stared at the girl across from him. His form was stiff and wary.

Kagome merely stared back at Hiei, an evil grin on her face, just taunting the little hybrid demon. Her eyes danced wickedly as her mind formulated her next prank.

He leered at Kagome, just daring her to go through with whatever she was thinking and Kagome only snickered in response.

Five seconds later and a loud roar echoed through the shrine. _"Ka-go-me_!"

It was promptly followed up a fit of giggles and Kagome stick out her tongue before she tore down the hall with drenched Hiei at her heels. "Can't catch me!" she said mockingly in a sing-song voice.

Yusuke and Kurama shared a look of mixed exasperation and amusement, cringing simultaneously once they heard a loud crash on the other side of the shrine and the smell of smoke hit their senses.

The desire to jump each other's bones was obvious - they weren't ignorant to the heated stares they tended to trade when the other wasn't looking...

Too bad those two were just too damn oblivious to the other's feelings - they just wished they'd get it_ over_ with already...

* * *

Words- 933

_I like this. It came to me in an epiphany. _

_At first I was only going to post the third drabble, "What's Right?", but it was so short and you all deserve more than a few hundred words after so long lol. So I scoured through my files and picked out all of my attempts at a Kagome/Hiei one-shot and just transformed them into drabbles._

_What do you think?_

_RainLily^^_

_A big thanks to these who took the time to drop a review:_

**tinabug, kakashixangela, B, Pissed Off Irish Chick, ShadowLover18, Sapphire Destiny Rose, Corin-chan, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, RoseGlass, o0KittyBlue0o, Tomo-maru, XxKuragari no KagexX, ShadowFoxMoon, guardian1moon**


	9. Family: Sam Winchester

A Supernatural crossover with none other than: Sam/Kagome!

_Dedicated to _**_Seraphim Winchester_**_!_

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

_**Edited **__to removed review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_****_Me no own nothing XD_**

* * *

—Family—

They were living in a decent log cabin, located somewhat deep into the country away from people where they could reside in peace, but close enough to go into town for supplies and whatnot without much hassle.

Dean reclined back into a chair, legs propped atop of the railing, looking out from the porch as he drank a beer. A shotgun balanced lazily in his other hand. Sam was leaning against the quaint house, shaking his head at his brother.

One _could_ never be too careful...

His was just inside, right by the door...

Seeing the movement from the corner of his eyes, Dean rolled his own eyes. "What?" he drawled out gruffly. "I don't like the look you have there Sammy. It's creeping me out," he remarked bluntly.

Sam snorted, incredulous. His mouth opened, a witty retort right on the tip of his tongue, but he closed it soon after. "It's nothing, Dean..." he said instead, deciding an argument wasn't worth it.

Dean tilted his lips in a cocky smirk before bringing the beer back to his mouth and tipping it back. His silent thought of _'that's what I thought...' _passed through his mind, but it was obvious to the two adult what he was really thinking.

Sam was the one who rolled his eyes this time.

A peaceful silence followed, which Sam embraced fully because of it's scarcity recently.

However, Dean would have none of it.

Peering at his younger sibling, he chuckled at the irony of all. "You know, never thought life would turn out like this..." he murmured, amazed.

Sam blinked, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

Dean snorted and sent him a dry stare. "Seriously? When have we ever had _any _kind of stability in our life? Our childhood was filled with late nights at some crappy motel before booking it before the bill came. Or camping it out in the back of the Impala. Not exactly the perfect family scene," he intoned gruffly.

Sam couldn't disagree with that.

"Then," Dean continued, a wry smirk on his face. "We went hunting full time, chased Dad across the country, got arrested more than a few times, almost fucking died - lost count of _that_ a while back," he added after a moment, causing Sam to snort. Dean's eyes twinkled. "We actually _did _die. Then the whole apocalypse deal came after that..." he added nonchalantly.

Sam smiled thinly at all the memories. "Can't deny we had some good times back then though," he pointed out.

Dean dipped his head in agreement, relenting. "True that..." He gestured to their home, to the forest around them, beer in hand. "Now, we're settled down, practically living in suburban hell..." he muttered, half horrified, but also partially enjoying the prospect. "You're married to a smoking chick _and_ with a kid, I'm engaged to one hot lady and got my own kid," here came his lecherous grin. "Add in a few demon hunts here and there, and we got the perfect life."

Sam started to laugh, chuckling under his breath at the irony. "Yeah, it's not perfect without the demons..."

Dean smirk turned predatory. "Damn straight,"

Sam smirked back at his brother. "Careful Dean, your sentimental side is showing."

Dean merely flicked him off. Opening his mouth, he was about to retort when a scream interrupted him.

Their head shot over, stiffening while a small form ran over to them from the forest, screaming. "_Daddy_! **_Daddy_**!" a little girl screamed, waving her arms frantically as tears streamed down her face.

"_Sarah_!" Sam yelled back, concerned. Trading glances with Dean, the two nodded and grabbed their guns before sprinting towards the child.

Wide, watery blue eyes bored into him. "It's _Mommy_!"

And Sam's blood froze, a chill swimming down his spine.

When the two men met the child, Sam swept her up with one arm, hugging her comfortingly. "Tell me what happened," he told her seriously.

Shaking blue eyes stared up at him, frantic. "M-me and mommy were by the lake, picking flowers when something - something bad came. I-it was really scary and ugly, and loud. It knocked mommy against a tree and tried to hurt me, but mommy got up and protected me. She told me to run straight home and n-not look back. You're gonna help Mommy, right Daddy?" she pleaded speaking a million miles an hour .

Rage and fear rose up within him in a maelstrom, and he met Dean's concerned eyes. Dean nodded and understanding and gripped his shotgun tighter. Sam never took his eyes off his brother when he spoke. "Sweetie, go inside and stay with Auntie Lisa. And I mean stay inside until we get back, alright?" he told her as he let her down gently.

Sarah nodded quickly staring up at him, "Be careful daddy!"

Sam's mouth twitched up in a grim smile. "Of course, now go!" he said urgently, pushing her gently.

She sprinted towards the house. Before she entering, she looked back at her father and uncle, watching them run into the forest. After they disappeared, she opened the door and ran in, fully intent on finding her auntie as she carefully stepped over the circle of salt lining the doorway.

—o—o—o—o—

Duck, punch, kick, block.

Kagome did this over and over again as she fought the demon, careful of evading its claws.

It was at this moment she thanked Sam again for teaching her hand to hand fighting...

And it was also this moment that she thanked Dean for teaching her how to fight _dirty_...

Thrusting her hand up, she slammed her palm against the demon's nose, stunning it for a bit. The demon stumbled back, clutching as his nose and groaning in pain.

Dropping to the ground, Kagome did a tuck and roll, grabbing some dirt along the way before chucking it at the demon's eyes, who screamed in anger. Sweeping a leg out, she tripped the demon.

Jumping up, she took advantage of the demons immobility to look for a weapon of any kind - something she could channel her power through to kill the bastard.

She ran a few feet away, searching for a sturdy stick, maybe even a huge rock - _there!_

A branch!

She scrambled over to it, reaching for it.

"Umph-!" Kagome gasped out as she was thrown back into a tree. Her vision spun, momentarily blanking white before everything focused. A dribble of blood ran down her chin.

The demon stalked up to her, grinning sadistically. The intended suspenseful scene was dampened by the way his nose was dripping in blood, and the way it stuck out and twisted in a way it _really shouldn't_.

"I know you have the jewel bitch! For so long I've been searching for its delicious power! Just give it up and I'll kill you qu-"

"Oh _shut up_!" Kagome snapped. "I've heard it all before. You demons need some originality when it comes to these little monologues of yours. Same thing, over and over again! _'Hand over the jewel and your death will be quick!' _blah, blah, freaking blah!"

The demon blinked.

As Sam and Dean were approaching they heard every little bit of Kagome's ranting shouts and were relieved that if she was taunting a demon, she couldn't be hurt that bad... Sharing looks, they couldn't help but snicker.

_'That's my girl...'_ Sam thought fondly.

The demon became angrier as it realized she was mocking him. "You'll pay for that bitch! No one makes fun of me!"

Wiping the blood from her face, Kagome muttered under her breath as she stood shakily. "_Arrogant bastard_..."

The demon lunged, striking out with his claws, missing only by a half an inch as Kagome ducked and rolled away.

She stumbled slightly before finding her balance, breathing harshly.

"Kagome!" Sam and Dean shouted, bringing their guns up to aim at the demon as they finally reached the clearing. They both unloaded a shot of rock salt, hoping to at least distract it for her.

The state she was in had both rage and concern spike within them - her clothes were ripped in places, faint spots of red bleeding through the fabric, blood was smeared on her face, and a bruise could be seen forming already on her cheek.

"I'm good!" she shouted back despite all of that, reassuring them. "Just back me up!" she told them.

_Distract him a little more..._

Reloading their guns, they did just that.

"Hey ugly!" Dean shouted out, tauntingly as Sam moved closer to where Kagome was. "Little girl giving you that much trouble? Wow, thought you demons were tougher than that!" Kagome glared at him at the insult.

It had the demon snarling though. "I'll kill you!" he roared, turning his attention to him.

Dean merely snorted, "Yeah, yeah!" he said dismissively and let out another round, causing the demon to stumble for a moment before lunging for him.

"Gun!" Kagome shouted and Sam tossed it over to her. Catching it, she cocked it.

"Guys?" Dean yelled in alarm as he barely dodged the demon, slamming the butt of the gun across the back of its head.

The shotgun glowed a faint pink color as she aimed it quickly.

"_Guys!_" Dean pressed on with frustration and urgency as the demon, whose eyes now bled red, lunged again.

The gun went off.

Dean's shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a deep breath as the clawed just less than an inch away from tearing out his guts froze from its mark.

Sam tossed another round to Kagome who caught it and loaded it with practiced ease, cocking, aiming, and shooting it again.

The demon jerked violently and glowed pink, yelling in agony as his body began turning into ash before deteriorating completely.

Dean looked over at his sister-in-law, glaring at her. "Took you long enough!" he jibed. "Thought you were gonna wait until _after _he stuck a hand through me before shooting," he said dryly.

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "You insulted me, so I figured I'll let you sweat a bit," she said, smirking at him. "Besides, you would have been healed in one, two minutes top, so stop being such a baby!"

He flicked her off, but couldn't help but chuckle nonetheless.

With the fight over, the adrenaline rush dissipated quickly and Kagome's body wavered suddenly.

Sam's eyes widened and he rushed over, grabbing her and pulling her close. "Kagome!" he whispered urgently.

Kagome melted into their embrace, laying her across his shoulder. "Just tired..." she murmured.

"We should get you back home..." he trailed off worriedly, eyeing her injuries.

"Shh," she hushed him, bringing a hand to splay across the arm wrapped against her waist lovingly. "Just, let's stay like this...just a moment longer..."

Sam smiled softly at her, tightening his grip just a bit. "Sure..."

Kagome's lips slightly tilted upwards. "Thanks for coming..." she said after a bit, "Love you," she told him, her head tilting up to look at him through hooded eyes.

Sam grinned at her, ducking down to plant a soft kiss to her forehead. "I live for these moments, to save the damsel in distress, especially when she's this beautiful woman with blue eyes and black hair," he murmured deeply, eyes playful.

Kagome raised a wry eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How many of these damsels have you been saving?"

Sam's eyes gazed at her intensely as his other hand traced her bruised cheek gently. "Just one - she's the mother of my child if you didn't know," he replied nonchalantly.

Kagome gave him a bright smile paired with a loving gaze.

"Love you too," Sam finally said before he dipped down once more, this time pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Dean, who was kicking at the dusty remains of the demon and muttering curses, looked over at the two and rolled his eyes. _'Like two goddamn love-sick puppies...' _he thought with good-natured disgust.

He grinned though, and let out a wolf whistle. "Should I leave and give you some privacy? I do want a nephew..." he said, his eyebrows wagging perversely as the two broke their kiss to look at him exasperatedly.

Dean looked at them expectantly, "What? No love for me?" he said cheekily, tapping his cheek. "I wouldn't mind a kiss from you, Kags..."

Sam and Kagome shared a look and laughed. "Love you too Dean..." the two laughed out.

* * *

Words- 2,067

_So watchya think? ^^_

_Till next time, _

_RainLily^^_

_A thanks to these awesome people who dropped a review_

**Lily887787, Rhianna224, kakashixangela, ArmyWife22079, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Stebba stud28, tinabug, fierynightangel, o0KittyBlue0o, autumnannette19, Forbidden Creation, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Seraphim Winchester**


	10. A Happy Ending: Edward Cullen

_Here's another Snap coming up! XD Woot! Woot!_

_Lmaoo, I've had this one mostly finished for a bit and forgot about it. I just had to write a little bit and clean it up and voila! _

A Twilight X-over with Edward Cullen/Kagome d_edicated to **guardian1moon**!_

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own nothing. Save for the plots I think up ;)_

* * *

—A Happy Ending—

A rainy day as per usual in the town of Forks had a man perched on the windowsill, gazing out through the rain splattered glass from a house tucked away safely in the flourishing forest.

Though the male had the looks of a seventeen year old, his facial expression and golden eyes told of a much deeper, older, and wiser story. His somber expression could struck a chord in any passerby.

After a moment, the male tore his gaze away from the outside to his lap, where a small photo lain. Although old, the picture was in perfect condition.

As soon as the teen's eyes landed on said photo, his hands twitched in the urge to clench, but unable to lest he crush the picture.

Sadness coursed through his veins, as did a mixture of guilt and regret.

Like it always did every year on this day, when he couldn't help but stare at this photo, no matter how much it tortured him.

The sound of footsteps fell on her heightened hearing, and he glanced over his shoulder as the door opened and a petite teenaged girl stepped inside the room.

Blue locked with gold.

No words were exchanged between them at first - none was needed.

The girl stepped closer to him, and embraced him gently. Her head leant against his shoulder, her lips brushing against his ear just ever so slightly. "Today...it would be her birthday, wouldn't it?" she whispered softly.

Edward's golden eyes clenched shut - it was the all the answer she needed.

The girl stared ahead of her, blue eyes full of sadness for her friend.

_'100 years..._' she thought somberly, making sure the barrier around her mind was in place so that the male in her arms wouldn't overhear. _'100 years since he left her, and the pain is still as strong as the first day...'_

But who was she to talk? She herself had yet to overcome the pounding pain that spawned from so longer ago...

The pain of discovering the curse the Shikon left for her - of realizing that her family from everything but blood aged, while she didn't. The pain of watching not only her friends, but the memories of them as well, fade away into nothingness.

The pain of watching her family, her blood family, aged without her once she was finally reunited with them after waiting five hundred harsh years.

The pain of discovering that not even Inuyasha, a half demon, would be spared from the greedy clutches of time...

Tears welled up in her eyes as her arms squeezed him softly. "...one day..." she murmured softly, and Edward's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice.

His head turned to look at her face, and his eyes widened at her face of pain. "What did you say?" he asked quietly, an eyebrow puckered in confusion.

He was shocked at the vibrancy of understanding and pain in the depths of her sapphire eyes as they opened to gaze at him. "The pain," she clarified, fixing him with an intense gaze. "It will never go away. You might never forget. But one day, you'll be able to move on. It will start to lessen, little by little - so little that you might not even realize it until one day, you everything will be all right. That the gaping hole in your chest has receded into a small pinprick. I may not know when, but some day, sooner or later, life will seem worth living again. It's ok to let go."

It was then that she realized the true extent behind her words, and she gazed at the vampire with a new emotion churning in her eyes.

Edward looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Kagome's watery gaze flickered to him, and for the first time in a while, she offered him a true smile. "I just realized to let go myself."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the males face at the irony of her words.

Kagome let out a small, light laugh, before turning her attention back to him. "Will you be okay?" she inquired.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, he nodded anyways.

Lips quirked in a smile, she shyly placed a small kiss on his cheek, a blush coating her own.

Edward switched gazes from the girl on the photo to the one walking away from him.

_Maybe, just maybe, he could gather up the courage to try once more..._

Taking the picture, he brought it up to his lips and place a feathery kiss against the glossy surface,

"Goodbye Bella, but it was for the best. You and I both knew, no matter how painful it was to grasp. I will forever be sorry."

_Because even if Kagome didn't realize it, it was because of her that he was able to come at peace a long time ago. It was because of her, his still-heart was able to repair and love again. Because of her, that he realized long ago, just how much life seemed worth living for again... _

He just needed her to realize it too...

* * *

Words- 857

_Meh, a little short but I do like this one. Kinda deep-ish, and angsty in the beginning, but the ending was soo adorkable! :p_

_So watchya think? ^^_

_Till next time, _

_RainLily^^_

_A thanks to all these reviewers!_

**xXkUmiKoXx, MoonPrincess1989, SammyKori, kakashixangela, Stebba stud28, Lily887787, fierynightangel, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Seraphim Winchester**


	11. Past is the Past: Leroy Jethro Gibbs

_Lmaoo, I have this bad habit of writing these things halfway and then forgetting about them... -_- This one I couldn't figure out how to end before, then I forgot. Months later I found it and I'm like 'Oh!'. Still had trouble ending it, even after all that time haha. But it's done and I actually love it! ^^_

This time, an NCIS crossover with Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Kagome! _Dedicated to **Uchiha Bitch**!_

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash or NCIS._**

* * *

—Past is the Past—

A girl of thirteen, two years his younger, stared up at him with dimmed blue eyes. Bruises were scattered all over her body, her arms wrapped around herself loosely in a defensive stance.

It never really did much.

His own blue eyes darkened with sadness and anger, but when he held out his hand, it was with great care.

No matter how much she would deny it, he knew it was _his _fault...

This wasn't the first time this ever happened, and it wouldn't be the last. They both knew it, and sadly, they both also knew they couldn't do a damn thing to change it. They were just two kids, no one would believe them...

The girl stared at it for a moment, but gratitude and trust bloomed in her eyes as she reached for his hand.

As soon as she grabbed onto him, he pulled her up gently, bringing her to him and wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace.

Her eyes began to water the moment her head hit his chest, and he tightened his grip when her shoulders began shaking.

"I'm scared..."

His gaze dropped down to the crown of her raven head. He reached over to press a small kiss there. "Don't be. I'm here now."

A small, sardonic laugh escaped her. With a few sniffles, her head lifted to meet his gaze through tear stained eyes. "But you're not always there. It's not possible for you to protect me every moment of the day, not _there_."

He scowled, but said nothing because she was right.

...Or was she...?

A grimace crossed his face. "I might not be there for you all the time. But I can give you something so that, in some way, I _am_." He herded her over to the side, where a hollow tree trunk laid. "You may not be able to use it yet, or on _him_, but when you get out of here, get out of this town and away from him, you can at least protect yourself when you need to..." he let her go to crouch over the trunk and reached inside.

Her eyes went wide when he showed her what he held.

A small, silver revolver.

Shakily, her gaze met his leveled one. After a moment of thought, her jaw clenched with determination. "Give it to me," she told him, voice never wavering, not holding a speck of reluctance. "_Teach me_," she pleaded.

A raised eyebrow and a dry snort was her answer. "What? You thought I was giving you a _choice_?"

Her eyes lit up with slight amusement and shook her head.

He smiled thinly - a half smile, half grimace to be honest - and rose. He made his way over to her and brought her towards a line of trees. "Hold this," he told her, handing her off the revolver while he walked over to the trees, picking up a stray can on the way. "Can't just give you a gun and tell you to be on your way. Who knows what kind of aim you have..." he muttered.

It was loud enough for her to hear, if the twitch of her eye was anything to go by. "Very funny," she told him sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes when he smirked at her.

After setting up the target on a low branch, he walked back towards her.

When he held out his hand, she gave him the gun without a moment's hesitation. He glanced at her warily. "You _do _know how to work a gun right?"

She gave him a dry look. "It's a _revolver_. Nothing complex about that one; six shot barrel, safety's on the side, need I say more? We _do _live in a town where practically _all _of the families hereown at least _three _guns."

"Hey, you never know..." he grinned sheepishly, before getting serious. "But I know you never used one, so here. Take your best shot," he gestured to the can.

When she grabbed the gun from his hands once more and aimed it at the can, it was with a steady grip full of confidence.

He winced when she removed the safety and took her first shot...

…a good twenty feet away from the target, as it hit an abandoned car with a sharp 'clink'.

"_That _was your best shot?" he asked her wryly, and she glared, cheeks red from embarrassment. He let out a fake disappointed sigh, shaking his head teasingly. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

He chuckled when she stuck out his tongue.

Moving over towards her, he told her to aim once more. Arms up and eyes narrowed, she waited as he studied her stance with sharp eyes. Nodding, he went up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax," he whispered, squeezing.

Nodding, she rolled her shoulders, dropping them slightly.

She wasn't fazed when he crouched slightly and snaked his arms around her. But she startled slightly when he placed his hands on hers. Luckily the safely was on...

Her eyes shot over to connect with his, and he cocked a knowing eyebrow her way, lips tilted with a smirk. She only rolled her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered close when a heated whisper left his lips. "Now bring your arms up and over like this..." he instructed her, pushing her aim farther up and closer to the target. Her eyes opened to take account of her newly adjusted stance.

"Got it?" he asked her.

With a firm nod, he smirked and flicked off the safety. "Then shoot."

_'ping!' _

The can flew off the branch, skittering across the ground.

The girl smiled at the accomplishment, and the boy looked on with pride. Her head tilted to gaze up at him, and he looked down to stare back as blue connected with blue. She stood up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek, before pulling back just enough to stare at him. "Thank you," she told him seriously.

Heat crept up his neck and flushed his ears, which made her giggle. Not the kind of person to be one-upped, he leaned over just enough to kiss her, silencing her giggles. He smiled at her after pulling away, "It's the least I can do..." he told her gently, hugging his, _secret_, girlfriend.

It brought a smile to her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "Now, we still have a lot of work to do. I can't always be there to fix your crappy aim."

She rolled her eyes but relented.

—o—o—o—o—

She left a year and a half later to live with her mom, permanently. Nothing was stopping the woman from getting full custody of the child now, and she would be half way around the world, in some town in Japan.

Although he was saddened by her departure, at least she was safe now.

_He_ was six feet deep in the ground right now. It was declared a robbery gone bad. When the Sheriff found her, she was in her closet, curled up in the corner shaking in tears and horror, covered in blood.

Everyone thought she was traumatized. The blood on her clothes was from trying to see if _he _was alive after finding _him_ like that. The tears were from grief. The horror was from walking into such a scene.

But he knew better. He knew _her _better.

The silver revolver, tucked away in the hidden trunk with the missing bullet knew better too...

And honestly, he'd never been prouder...

—o—o—o—o—

Her hand clenched the gun, teeth grinding as she brought it up shakily through the pain.

The man in front of her grinned sickly at her sluggish movement, eyes taunting her. "C'mon sweetie, there's no point fighting back. You already know that, so why bother? Just put down the gun, and I'll show you a good time before you die..." he told her, letting out a disgusting chuckle.

Sapphire eyes flashed, "A good time for you maybe, not for me. Suck on this you bastard."

The alley flashed as the gun went off. A thud was heard shortly after.

Another thud followed minutes later, a gun slipping from one hand while a flashing cell blinking 911 fell from the other, both in a noisy clatter.

—o—o—o—o—

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, on his computer when he came in. The agent glanced up at his name and he raised an eyebrow when nothing else was said.

Shuffling nervously, the officer spoke as the rest of Gibbs' team, Tony, Ziva, and McGee, watched on with curiosity. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I would like to inform you a woman in her late thirties was shot last night. A man, her attacker we assume, is dead, and it should be declared self-defense. She's in the hospital right now."

Gibbs' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So? What does this have to do with me?" he demanded.

The officer blinked, before hurrying to fish something from his pocket and offered it. "Well, this is _your _card, isn't it? It was on her when the paramedics found her."

His team shared a look, eyes sparking with interest.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he took it from the officer. The man was right, that _was _his card - crinkled, and faded with age, but his card nonetheless.

If anything, it only furthered his confusion. "What's this woman's name?"

The officer only shook his head. "That was the only thing on her. Well, that and a gun."

Gibbs sighed; there was no other choice. "What hospital is she at?"

—o—o—o—o—

She laid there in a flood of constant beeping. When her eyes fluttered open, she realized that beeping was her heart and she was in the hospital, alive.

Well, she thought sardonically, after everything she'd went through, it would be pretty screwed up to be done in by some random mugger...

"Kagome Mactere..."

Her head shot up, sending her into a dizzy wave. It took her a moment for her to see straight, but she blinked at the formidable sight of the man standing in the doorway of her room. Her eyes filled with recognition.

"It's Higurashi now..." she informed him groggily, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

His eyes narrowed at her words, and she almost laughed when what she thought was disappointment flash in his gaze.

Kagome shook her head, raising an eyebrow his way. "I took up my mother's surname when..." she trailed off suddenly, her eyes darkening. "When I went to live with her..." she finished softly.

Gibbs nodded, moving further into the room before shutting the door behind him.

"When some officer came to my office, telling me that a woman that had gotten shot had my card on her, you were the last person I thought I'd see," he told her dryly.

Kagome winced as she brought her arm, wrapped up with gauze, over to lie across her stomach. Regardless, she sent him coy look. "What? Give out your card to a lot of women did you?"

Gibbs snorted. "More like I never _gave _you a card. Mostly because that was more than ten years before I became an agent." He paused at the twitch of her lips. "Which begs the question of, how did you get it?"

Kagome tilted her head as she remembered. "I went back to Stillwater. I visited some people, namely your dad who gave me your card. Who then told me some things..." she trailed of meaningfully. "I'm sorry for your loss," she told him sincerely.

Gibbs gaze fell to the ground. "I didn't think you'd ever come back..." he murmured.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not bitter you moved on Leroy, or should I call you Gibbs now?" she remarked with slight amusement.

Gibbs shook his head, a small wry smirk on his face. "Nothing ever stopped you from calling me whatever you wanted before. I don't see what's stopping you now," he remarked smartly.

Kagome snorted. "It's been a while. Things are...different..." she made a grimace. "But, if that's how you see it, then Leroy it is...When I visited, I heard you were married again. I didn't want to intrude by visiting you..." she trailed off suggestively.

Gibbs shrugged. "It didn't last very long. Neither did the next one. Or...the one after that..." he stopped when Kagome's mouth dropped in shock.

"How many hearts did you _break,_ Leroy?" she blurted out incredulously.

His lips twitched. "Does it matter?" he asked wryly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" she countered.

His eyes flickered in amusement. "I don't know, should you?" But then Gibbs shrugged. "You always were tough – stubborn as hell too," he commented, and eyed her bandages. "Don't think that changed," he drawled out slowly.

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, I guess not." She sobered up, and looked away. "It's been so long...so much has changed..." she remarked, almost randomly.

But Gibbs knew what she was getting at. "The past is the past," he told her.

Her eyes dulled, an old look to them — one he knew well. "Is it?"

Gibbs nodded once, staring at her intensely. "I'm here now. There's still time."

A sardonic laugh escaped from her throat. "Time," she murmured, shaking her head. She peered at him. "Never been a fan of me. Can't say I don't feel the same,"

He remained silent, electing to only raise an eyebrow.

Kagome didn't go any further, saving it for another time. Instead she scooted over, patting the bed meaningfully as she gave him a cheeky smile. "C'mere. Standing must be hard on those old bones of yours," she murmured teasingly.

He scowled at her, but moved forward nonetheless. There was a softness to his eyes as he gazed at her.

Kagome reached over to grab his hand once he sat. His hands were rough, calloused from hard work day in and day out.

Hers, curiously enough, was not much different.

A mystery in itself. Another story to be told, one he would be interested in hearing.

She looked up at him, twining her fingers with his own as she brought it to her chest, above her heart.

And he let her.

Her soft voice spoke in a whisper.

"So tell me, how was _your_ day...?"

* * *

Words- 2,422

_Soo what do you think? _

_I really do like this one, and it's something I can see Gibbs doing. Teaching someone he cares about how to protect themselves._

_Now, if only I can update that fic of mine... -_- lol_

_Till next time!_

_-RainLily^^_

_To these awesome people for taking the time to drop a review!_

**Lily887787, kakashixangela, MoonPrincess1989, fierynightangel, rspringb, Cordula Calder, guardian1moon, kenzkitty**


	12. One Night In a Bar: Clark Kent

_I know, I know. I said the next one up was a Gaara/Kagome but this couldn't be helped. I was getting nowhere with that one, and when my lovely beta **ArmyWife22079** 'hinted' (and quite obviously at that ;) hahah) that her b-day was coming up and a oneshot would be a wonderful present, well, how could I refuse? ;D _

_So, as a present to the most wonderful and helpful beta I've ever had and an amazing friend and just awesome person in general, here is a Clark Kent/Kagome Higurashi oneshot! XD Happy Birthday hon!_

_Here's to the hope I never drive you away or insane for that matter with all idea bouncing and writing and whatnot hahah! I really appreciate it darling! XD_

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I never have and never ever will own Inuyasha or Smallville :'/_**

* * *

—One Night In a Bar...—

It was about two hours before midnight. Settled at the end of a low-lighted, casual bar, Clark Kent was nursing a glass of pure whiskey on the rocks.

The small bar was a usual haunt of his, and he could be found here on the weekends. It was quaint - not too small but not too bing, not too crowded but not empty either.

No one knew he came here though - it was his little getaway. A place where he could escape in peace.

To be completely honest, he didn't know why he did this. It obviously wasn't healthy, to sit at a bar and drown in his sorrows with alcohol, isolated.

Maybe he was masochistic...

Clark took another swig, draining it, and softly set his glass on the bar with a soft '_pling'_. He didn't even have to wave the bartender over for a refill.

Yeah, masochistic... that was probably it...

He barely acknowledged the person slipping in the seat beside him - barely acknowledged it as she ordered a tequila and cola - hold the cola.

He only had one plan tonight - to get completely and utterly wasted to the point of not remembering anything tonight.

Trust his gentleman side to get in the way of that, though.

It seemed the person beside him had the same plan as he did. Not even ten minutes, and she was on her fifth shot. Even through his haze he noticed it, hearing her call over the bartender.

Even the bartender was watching her skeptically as he filled up her glass.

Sighing, Clark turned to the woman. "You sure you should be downing that much alcohol?" he asked politely, eyeing her small frame.

The woman let out an unladylike snort. "You don't have to worry about me pal," Clark took notice of the lilt in her voice from her accent. "I started drinking at fifteen due to my religion. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few shots of vodka and then some," she remarked dryly.

Clark raised a skeptical eyebrow at that. "Your religion?" he repeated in amused disbelief.

From his vantage point he could watch as she rolled her eyes. She shifted in her seat, turning to face him and he was faced with remarkable blue eyes and it was as if something sparked.

For a moment, he was stunned speechless. And then he shook it off - it must have been the buzz talking.

Those same blue eyes blinked slowly, and even through his buzz he could pick up on the glazed affect to her eyes. She was obviously more intoxicated than he was. Her eyebrows furrowed as she studied him curiously, intrigue flashing in her eyes, but the look passed.

Cocking an eyebrow, she knocked back swig in a pointed gesture before saying, "Yes, my religion. I'm a priestess. When I lived on a Shinto shrine in Japan, there were ceremonies I did that required drinking Sake." She shrugged. "What can I say - I built up a tolerance?"

Clark's lips twitched into a smile, and he shook his head, bemused. "So I take it your plan tonight is to get completely wasted?"

The woman snorted. "My plan is to forget I even walked into this place," she shot back wryly.

Clark chuckled and shifted in his seat so that his back was to the bar, and leaned back. "We have something in common," he murmured, taking a sip from his own glass.

The night passed on slowly with more glasses filled with alcohol passed their way. He noticed that the woman switched drinks - going for a rum and coke and laying off the tequila.

Some time during the night, they shuffled off to the side of the building, over to a table away in a little niche, away from the hustle and bustle of the bar and its patrons.

Somehow, their quiet chatting drifted to confessing their woes that turned out to be a way to see who could top who.

Clark had just got done telling the woman - Kagome, he thought dazedly, or something like that - about Lana and how _that _particular relationship morphed into a disaster.

Why he was saying this, he didn't really know. Maybe it was the alcohol but he knew better. His attempt to get drunk tonight changed, and he slowed down the drinking when he noticed his companion switched drinks.

So maybe it was the fact that she was easy to talk to - he had the feeling that she could relate to some of the shit that fate had dealt him.

If he was sober, he would have realized that was impossible.

She was just a normal human. She never had to uproot her life, and strive for normalcy while she fought for her life, to save others. To struggle with the fact that she had inhuman abilities, and use them to help because she could and it was the right thing to do - because the thought of not doing anything, of sitting back and watching, was unbearable.

And all of that at the sacrifice her dreams and desires, and risking those closest to her...

But he was more than slightly intoxicated, so of course none of that made a conscious impact as he continued to open up to her.

Kagome snorted. "You think you got it bad?" she told him. "At least your girl didn't have a thing for dead people."

Clark blinked blankly. That statement should have more of an alarming punch to it. And again, if he was sober he would have thought twice about what she just said. He would think she was lying - that, or she _really_ had crap taste in men, because whoever that man was, was as much as a sick fuck as he was retarded.

Beautiful and sweet with a dry, sarcastic sense of humor?

How could a dead chick could top _that..._?

It didn't matter really - seeing as how he was drunk, he pretty much glossed over that tidbit.

"Damn," he slurred out instead, shaking his head. "Maybe you're right."

And the night rolled on, and they stayed until past midnight just talking until the bartender saw fit to throw them out.

They were stumbling out the door - their keys already confiscated by the bartender who was generous enough to call a taxi - now joking around.

Of course, the jokes didn't make any sense at all, save for the two of them.

For a glancing moment, he wondered how he was supposed to get her home and was about to ask her when Kagome promptly puked.

Clark laughed and pulled her into his arms and quickly shuffled towards the taxi, his decision made.

It wasn't like she was in an answering mood anyways, if her groans were anything to go by...

—o—o—o—o—

_The morning after..._

Kagome moaned as she woke up groggily.

"What's the license plate of the semi that ran over me?" she whined painfully in her mind - or so she thought.

A chuckle entered the room - and it would have been a nice sounding laugh, if it wasn't for the mind midget that was playing with a jack hammer on her brain.

Cracking a blurry blue eye open, she bit back the groan when the dimly-lighted room spun and waited for it to focus.

When it did, she stiffened when she saw who it was - dark hair, green eyes. He looked kind of familiar...

And that was when she noticed the bed she was in wasn't the least bit familiar...

Oh fuck, she must have gotten more successful in her attempts to 'forget' than she originally planned...

Scanning over the man in the room, she mentally shrugged.

Well, at least he was good looking...

"I see you're awake," the man said wryly. He spoke in a low, soft tone that Kagome was more than grateful for.

Now, if only he left the room for a moment and then she could tap into those wonderful priestess abilities of hers and get rid of the migraine and nausea like she usually did.

But then she remembered...

Kagome nodded instead - or tried to anyways, only to wince at the attempt.

Slowly and groggily she sat up, the sheets around her slipping away.

That was when she noticed her state of dress - she still had all her clothes on, save for her shoes. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Looking up, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Not many would take a girl home to let her crash, and nothing else," she commented curiously, her voice low and raspy.

Clark blinked, and felt slightly affronted. "I'm not that kind of guy," he said defensively.

Kagome studied him closely, before a small smile slowly crossed her face. "No, I guess you're not," she mused. "Sorry bout that," she amended genuinely.

Clark stared at her, before waving it off.

"So," Kagome said casually, "You remember anything last night?"

Clark snorted amusedly. "A bit - a little hazy though, naturally."

She snickered and then groaned as her head started to thrum painfully, forgetting her hangover. Her face screwed up as she waited for the pain wave to pass, before speaking again. "Naturally," she repeated in a wry, yet weary murmur.

Kagome looked up at him, eyeing him. "Y'know, I don't think I ever caught your name - at least not from what I remembered," she mused softly, lips pursed. Her cheeks were faintly flushed, but whether she sheepish or embarrassed, no one, not even her, was sure.

Clark's lips twitched. "My name's Clark Kent," he greeted in a friendly tone.

She offered a small smile. "Kagome Higurashi."

"It's _really _nice to meet you," he said meaningfully, grinning knowingly.

Kagome laughed, this time making sure it was a soft chuckle.

Whatever happened last night, must have made _quite _an impression. She had flashes - expressive green eyes, deep, rumbling laughs, strong arms.

And now that she was awake and sober, she could sense the spark as well. "Likewise," she murmured.

The was a beat of silence and a flash of awkwardness hung over them. "So..." Clark started hesitantly.

"So..." Kagome repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

"About last night..." Clark went on, nervous. "Some things were said... not all of them exactly normal..."

Now that he was sober, he recalled some of the things that they told each other, and finally realized that something was up.

Kagome looked at him, eyes analyzing, before a sly smile crossed her face. "Well, we're both not exactly normal people," she said meaningfully, her voice soft.

Clark froze for a second, staring at her, stunned.

Her smile widened, turning mysterious. "Everyone has their secrets, Clark," she said gently.

Clark stared at her in a new light, and suddenly."Last night was... fun," he admitted quietly, and his eyes flickered to the floor and back to her, suddenly feeling a hint bashful. "What would you say to doing it again?" he asked her, nervous but then excited as well.

He wouldn't mind finding out some more of these secrets...

Kagome's lips quirked. "I'd like that," she told him.

Clark's eyes lit up.

And she smirked. "But, how bout we have less alcohol this time, huh?" she proposed slyly, and winked. "I think I'd like to remember it."

Clark laughed.

* * *

Words- 1,886

_Gah, I probably did a horrible job on the characterization. I haven't watched an episode of Smallville in years to be honest, so I really hope I didn't completely and epically failed at it lol. _

_Credit for the idea of a bar scene, as well as Kagome's line of "_You think you got it bad? - Well at least your girl doesn't have a thing for dead people" _goes to **ArmyWife22079 **as well! I just sorta... expanded on it ;) _

_Oh, and on a side note, even though Clark isn't actually affected by alcohol, he is in this oneshot lol. _

_But either way, I did enjoy writing this. The banter was fun, hehe! _

_Hope you loved your birthday present ArmyWife! Lub you! XD _

_So, what do all of you think?_

_Till next chapter!_

_-RainLily^^_


	13. Part I:More Than Just: Sirius Black

_And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you yet another oneshot to enjoy!_

_Again, this one is dedicated to **ArmyWife22079** for her birthday! XDDD_

_So now, for my lovely friend, here is a Sirius Black/Kagome oneshot for you to enjoy!_

_And the best part is (maybe/hopefully lol) is that while it **can **be seen as a stand alone, there shall be more (and soon, hopefully ^^;)_

_Hope you love it! XD_

_And just so you all know, this takes place before Harry 'defeated' Voldie back in '81. James and Lily has yet to die, Harry has yet to be orphaned, Peter has yet to betray them, and most important of all, Sirius has yet to be carted off to Azkaban._

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecesary ANs._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunately, no, I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. T_T

* * *

—Part I: More Than Just a Challenge—

There was one day in Sirius Black's life that he would never reveal to another soul. Not under the Imperius. Not under the Cruciatus.

And if Veritaserum ever got involved, he would promptly bite his own tongue off.

It was _that _embarrassing.

Because Sirius Black does not get hit by a car while in in his Animagus form and promptly gets knocked out.

Because Sirius Black does not get carted of to the nearest veterinarian's office to get drugged up and his leg set and wrapped up in a cast.

Because Sirius Black does not get locked behind a cage with his leg throbbing in unimaginable pain.

Because Sirius freaking Black, does _not_ get stranded in some random vet office until he makes a recovery because shifting out of Animagus form while still in a cast was _not _a good idea.

No. It just wasn't possible – wasn't probable, and he would die before he'd say anything like or near it ever occurred. Not even to his own best friends, his brothers in blood.

It all started on one sunny day...

—o—o—o—o—

Panting. His footsteps. That's all he heard. That and his own thoughts.

Everything else was like white noise to him. The streets of Japan were crowded as well as the sidewalks, and no one really took notice of the large, shaggy black dog padding its way through the throngs of people.

He was a man – well, dog – on a mission. Literally.

He had been itching to do something for a while now – ever since James, Lily, and his little godson Harry were forced to be locked away under the Fidelius. He wanted to do something - _anything_ that could help the Light and get them to freedom sooner.

Because if there was one thing Sirius valued, it was freedom.

Even so, he certainly didn't expect the Order to send him to a whole different continent.

But hey, if it meant more allies for the Order and less for the Dork Lord, just one of the names James and him liked to call the evil berk of a bastard, then who was he to complain?

Absentmindedly he looked both ways as he was about to cross the street. Seeing nothing, he padded away.

Then it happened.

The first thing he noticed was the sharp sound of screeching, suspiciously of tires going fast on the road. Huh.

His instincts took over, and he looked over to his left.

That's when he saw the car and his thought's took a path of '_Oh. Fuck._'

He heard a distinct, sick sounding '_**th-thump**_' and he felt like he was flying. The world around him flickered black right after that, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He was swimming in and out of consciousness, fighting what seemed to be a losing battle to stay awake.

And then suddenly there was this white flash as scorching pain ripped through his hind leg and up his spine and it finally registered he just got clipped by a car that had sped around the corner after deciding stop signs were below them.

Well... looks like he was going to be late for that meeting...

Events that passed were a little blurry after that. There were a lot of faces. Fast talking too. Even some shouting.

Then there was a pair of startling blue eyes and soft, soothing words to follow.

And then everything flickered black again.

When he came to again, things were still fuzzy and he felt like he was moving while he actually wasn't, which meant he was being transported in one of those muggle vehicles.

Then there was frantic murmuring, and people in weird clothing or suits with masks over their mouths and gloves on their hands and weird hat thingies covering their head. Then, something strange covered his mouth, and he faintly felt something prick him before he knew no more.

Next thing he _did _know was that he was in a painful position and his side and ass was cold from laying on something chilly and metal. Then his eyes blinked open to find himself behind bars.

For a moment, he had the chilling thought that he was caught and in a cell, ready to be tortured by Voldie's lackeys. But that thought was soon tossed away when the acrid smell of medicine and sterile air hit his nose, and his eyes picked up on the fact that it was bright and the room was painfully white.

He really doubted that Death Chomper prisons looked like a hock display of a hospital ward.

And that was when horror seeped in. Because at that moment, his hearing finally connected with his brain and he registered to undeniable sound of _'whoofing'_ and meowing.

_'Oh no. Oh please, no,' _Sirius begged in mortified horror. He glanced at himself, seeing his furry hind leg wrapped in a cast.

White room... Sterile smell...

A cage... Other animals...

He was in a Merlin forsaken muggle vet!

Sirius closed his eyes in horror, letting out a long, low, pitiful whine. _'Oh for the love of Merlin's right hairy testicle!'_

This was ruddy embarrassing. It downright pathetic.

And somehow – just _somehow,_ he knew if James ever found out and was here, his buddy would be right outside his cage pointing at him as he laughed his bloody ass off before promptly dragging Lily, Harry, Remus, and Peter to see it for themselves. Oh, and a camera as well, because this was a moment they would all want to remember and proof – or blackmail, more like it.

He would never live it down.

Sometimes, life really wasn't fair at all...

Sirius resigned himself to passing out. It was just all too much...

—o—o—o—o—

Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably, his claws scraping against the metal.

This was bloody boring! He was bored. He was aching.

And dammit, he was _bored!_

Three days he spent in this horrible prison. Three days of being subjected to stale water and – he had to shove down the urge to vomit just at the thought of it – dog food.

He'd rather go face to face with Moldywarts right now, to be honest!

He didn't even want to think of how he was going to survive however long it was going to take for these people to take the cast off. Because, sadly, until they did, he couldn't transform himself.

But he swore, once he healed and got this stupid thing off his poor leg, he was going to change, memory charm the hell of his torturers, and then find the nearest fast food joint for some _real _food.

So lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the person approaching until it was too late. Suddenly, a face popped up right in front of him, scaring the shit out of him.

He jolted suddenly, letting out a startled yelp before he froze, just staring.

It was a girl – in her late teens or so. Maybe a year younger than him? Long, slightly wavy, silky, dark black hair framing a petite, heart-shaped face. Sparkling blue eyes dancing with – mischief...?

And _damn _was she pretty. No, scratch that. She was freaking _hot_.

Once again, he cursed his predicament.

Of course he had to meet some really hot bird while he was stuck as Padfoot.

—o—o—o—o—

Half an hour later, Sirius found himself in the back of a muggle vehicle and completely confused. Some of the muggle pet healers carried him out and settled him here.

What the hell was going on?

"... Thank you again," he heard a female voice saying in accented English – it was the girl. "I was so worried when Fluffy got hit. I'm just glad he only broke one of his leg – it could have been so much worse."

Sirius blanched. Wait – _what_?

'_Fluffy?_' he thought incredulously, eyes wide with mortification. _'Did she __**really **__just call me __**Fluffy**__?' _he wondered with indigent anger.

He did _not _look like a 'Fluffy'. _'H-how dare she!_' he sputtered mentally, affronted.

He looked _so_ much more dignified than a bloody _'Fluffy'_.

"It was no problem Ma'm. I would suggest keeping a closer eye on your dog though. Best not to let him out unsupervised or without a leash," an intelligent voice was saying.

Sirius froze, suddenly realizing something a little bit more important than a name. Dread filled him.

_Her_ dog? Why was she taking _him_ away?

The soft laugh following sounded nice and even a bit soothing, but he was far to gone for it to have any effect on him. Apprehension already had it's claws deeply sunk in him.

"Oh, I know. I only left the door open for a few seconds and he darted out before I could even blink. He's a slippery little bugger." There was a sigh. "Anyways, thanks again."

Sirius watched with careful eyes as the woman opened the door and went in. He watched her from the mirror hovering above the dash, and froze when her blue gaze met his gray. And then he stiffened when she smiled.

It wasn't the fact she smiled that had him on guard. It was the emotion behind it.

It was knowing.

"I'm glad you're alright," she spoke softly and level – careful even, he noticed.

Sirius forced himself to act like a dog, cocking his head curiously and letting out a soft '_whoof_', before letting his tongue loll out as he panted.

But the woman only snickered, rolling her eyes. She shook her head as she buckled herself in, twisting the key in the ignition. She smiled slyly, her eyes flickering to the mirror before she put the car in gear.

Sirius breathed a silent sigh of relief as she started to drive.

That is, until... "So, Sirius Black, I assume?"

His head shot up, eyes wide and his hackles raised. Was she an enemy or a friend?

The woman was staring at him, a slim eyebrow cocked slyly. "Oh, calm down will you?" she said nonchalantly. "I'll explain things later. First, let's get you to my place and see if we can fix that leg of yours..." she muttered.

The ride was an awkward one following that.

—o—o—o—o—

Sirius stared at the woman apprehensively as she opened the car door for him, and was surprised by the gentle, concerned gaze she had. "D'you think you'll be able to walk?" she asked, eyeing his leg. "It isn't that far to the living room, we can set you up on the couch."

What was even more surprising were the gentle hands she had when helping him.

But when he got out to see where he was, he froze and threw her an incredulous glance as realization dawned on him.

This was the meeting place.

The woman was his contact...

She grinned, laughing softly at his expression. "I'm guessing by the look on your face you realize where you are. Welcome to the Sunset Shrine – if you haven't already guessed, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Let's get inside though. The explanations can come later after your leg is fixed up and we can speak the same language," she muttered.

—o—o—o—o—

The woman – Kagome, Sirius reminded himself - hummed thoughtfully, eyeing his leg as he was laid across a couch. "Well, I never tried it with an animal before, I'll say that..." she muttered. "But it can't be _too difficult_," she mused, and shot Sirius a grin.

The grin didn't really calm him. Instead, it made him even more worried.

What the hell was she going to do?

Sirius froze when after she positioned her hands above his hind leg, her hands began glowing, and a warm feeling passed over him. He was rendered stunned as he literally felt his bones mending themselves, his only change in expression being the winces from pain.

It was three minutes until the glow faded, and Sirius watched with incredulity as the woman wiped the sweat off her head.

His leg was healed. _'But – how in Merlin's name...? She didn't even use a spell – or a wand! Or did she use wandless, silent magic?' _Sirius thought, stunned.

But then Kagome blinked, "Oh shit," she muttered, eyeing the cast. "How am I supposed to get this thing off?"

Sirius felt his spirits dropped. That meant she wasn't a witch then – she could have just vanished it if she was.

Kagome offered him a sheepish smile. "Well, at least you're not in pain?" she tried to console.

Sirius just let out a whine and dropped his head to the ground.

Kagome bit her lip, and before she could help herself, she reached over to scratch behind his ears. Sirius couldn't help the reflex of letting out a pleased, rumbling bark. He watched as she blinked suddenly though, her eyes glazing over, before she shook her head and assured him, "Don't worry - I'll call somebody up."

She rose and left, presumably for the phone and muttering under her breath all the while. All he could hear was 'soft', 'addicting', and 'ears'.

Sirius snorted, bemused.

—o—o—o—o—

Her friend, a wizard, made quick work of his cast. However, it didn't stop the man from poking fun at him and snickering all the while – at least until Kagome smacked him across the head.

At least the man didn't ask questions... Plausible deniability and all that, and not just for Kagome but Sirius as well.

As soon as the man left, Kagome came back from leading him out and looked at the dog on her couch expectantly. "So, Mr. Black?" she prompted wryly.

Seeing no reason to keep up a charade already found out, he transformed.

Sirius would be lying if he didn't take some vain pleasure in watching how the woman before him drunk in his features with an appreciative eye. Unbidden, his lips curved into a smug smirk to which Kagome rolled her eyes at, even despite the way her cheeks flushed faintly at her actions.

His smirk widened. The first thing he said was, though, "Fluffy?" His voice was dry.

Kagome blinked at him, staring, before she exploded in soft giggles. "I thought it fit, at the time," she snorted in between laughs.

Sirius couldn't help the easy grin that crossed his face.

Well, one thing was for certain. He wouldn't mind getting to know this little bird during his mission.

His grin turned a hint lascivious and excitement danced in his veins when the woman recognized his look and narrowed her eyes in response. Oooh, feisty. And he didn't miss the way they flashed wickedly as well, and that playful lift of an eyebrow that all but physically said 'g_ive it your best shot'_.

So a challenge as well. One he would gladly accept.

He wasn't Sirius Black, Padfoot, and proud Marauder for nothing, after all.

What happened next only made him even more determined.

Kagome stood, grinning wickedly. "Well, Puppy? Shall we get to it? Looks like we have a job to do and no doubt you want something to eat other than doggy chow," she told him, and then her grin turned devious. "Or do I need to get you a leash?" she teased.

Sirius resisted the urge to return the grin, and instead, he let out a mock-gasp, "Why, we only just met. Are you always this kinky with strangers?" he asked her in a low, smooth tenor. And then he smirked.

His smirk grew as her eyes widened in surprise, face contorting in shock and cheeks flushing red, before it quickly passed. She began to walk, tossing him a nonchalant glance over her shoulder. "So, a collar as well, then?" she shot back wryly, winking boldly at him.

Sirius laughed. Loudly. '_Touche,_' he thought with delight.

_Yes, this was going to be a fun challenge. And who knew, maybe it would turn out to be more than **just **that, in the end..._

"Only if it matches my eyes," he parried right back with an excited grin plastered across his face, following her out back to her car where she would brief him as they grabbed something to eat.

His response was Kagome's light, dancing laughs.

_He'll have fun finding out, either way._

* * *

Words- 2,742

_Aaah, I love this pairing! I really wish there were more people to write about it! (hint, hint people! lol) And, even better, it's part of a two-shot! XD_

_This was so fun to write, so really, this was kinda as much as a present to me as it is to you ArmyWife! Hope you loved and enjoyed it! __Hopefully I'll get the second part done soon lol! It shouldn't take too long, but we'll see haha._

_So, what do you think? It started out to be mostly a crack, silly, sarcastically funny like oneshot after I a thought of - _"What would happen if Sirius got hurt in the muggle world, and instead of being able to get away, got stuck in a vet instead?"

_Heheh, and then it turned out to be a little flirty as well before ending on a light, sweet, but still humorous note. This is kind of what I think Sirius Black would act like, back when he was younger and before Azkaban. _

_Till next time!_

_-RainLily^^_

_Big, huge, honking thanks to these wonderful readers for taking the time to drop a review:_

**Cordula Calder, Lily887787, homicidalPEACH, MoonPrincess1989, Pisssed Off Irish Chick, SweetHunnooBunnii, QuestSeeker, fierynightangel, AwayLemonade, ****rspringb, ****Pyromanic Teabag, ****Story not one shot thingy, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****ArmyWife22079**


	14. Part II: More Than Just: Sirius Black

_Aah, __here __it __is__ – __finally._

_As my holiday present to all you awesomelicious readers – the second part to my Sirius/Kagome Snapshot ;)_

_And just for those that enjoyed the first part, and love Sirius/Kagome pairings as much as I do and weren't aware – I am currently writing an ongoing fic of it! XD I began posting it a month after I posted that last oneshot, and am now, as of today, thirteen chapters in! XD _

_Read it people! I **command** you! _

_Lol, just kidding! ;) Kinda, sorta, not really... hehehe XD_

_Read, review, ENJOY!_

**_Edited _**_to remove review replies and unnecessary ANs._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing! Except for my plot ideas!

* * *

—Part Two: Not Just a Challenge—

Introductions were brief, but made all the same. Then they got down to business.

The mission was arduous, yet simple.

Voldemort was well aware of the beings Japan homed. Demons were at equal standing with wizards and witches, an enlightening and refreshing change in Sirius' opinion.

However, it was a far cry from Utopia.

Some demons were either just mindless or evil, and took pleasure in the chaos killing brought forth. Some wizards and witches held the same beliefs as did with the Death Eaters in Britain.

Voldemort saw the opportunity, the possibilities – the _power._

And he went for it.

Demons and magic folk both foolishly believed and accepted Voldemort's promises – of pureblood, wizard supremacy and open season on mudbloods and muggles alike.

Their job was to prevent that and take them down – the recruiters and the recruited.

Sirius was to act as a Liason of sorts. Make friends and allies, cement the ties, and quash any supporters of Voldemort from moving to Britain.

They had enough problems as it is.

And if he was able to bring said allies and friends to help overseas – even better.

—o—o—o—o—

Sirius found himself working not only frequently with Kagome, but also getting closer to her as well.

And it wasn't something he complained about either.

The woman was an enigma, and Sirius loved mysteries.

Or better yet, figuring out mysteries. He was just nosy like that.

So, when they weren't busy with the mission, fighting, and almost dying, he focused on getting to know her.

An easy feat when she welcomed him to crash at her shrine.

And somehow, a month passed on.

"Hey, I'm back!" Kagome's voice called out from the front of the house.

Sirius jumped up and jogged out to greet her, grinning widely and getting a grin in return.

Kagome shook her head in amusement, chuckling. "Who needs a dog when I have you to come greet me when I come home?" she murmured wryly, winking at him.

Sirius pouted. "Hey, I am _much _more lovable than any other dog. _And _I have a much longer list of tricks to my repertoire," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Years of backpacking the country with a man who could be the _definition _of pervert left her immune to his tactics as she only rolled her eyes, still grinning as she tossed her coat on a hook. "If that was the case, then you wouldn't be using old ones when they _clearly _don't work," she murmured teasingly.

Sirius huffed playfully. "Oi, I am _much _smarter than your average dog – _and _person, I might add!"

Kagome snorted. "This coming from the man who can't be bothered to look both ways?" she shot back, grinning.

Sirius shot up straight, indigent. "Oi! I told you I did! It wasn't my fault the muggle ran the stop sign!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but it was in a teasing gesture. "Uh huh, sure..." she drawled out playfully.

Playfully, Sirius flung an arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her closer. Smirking down at her and relishing in their closeness, he nudged her side teasingly. "Oh, you know you love me," he remarked boastfully.

Kagome snorted. "You were better off as a mutt. Much cuter and much, much _more _quieter," she muttered, eyes dancing.

Sirius' smirk turned wicked. "Why not? You can even rub my belly," he said devilishly.

Kagome burst out laughing.

Sirius broke out in his signature, million galleon, Marauder grin. It wasn't until he looked closer that his grin faltered. "Long day of demon hunting?" he asked knowingly, eyebrow raised.

Kagome blinked, mimicking him with a raised eyebrow in question.

"You missed one," he murmured gently, tracing a slim, angry red cut along her cheek. "Ah, no, let me," he murmured when she reached up to heal it.

Deftly, he pulled out his wand and waved it, glowing a bright white light as he muttered, "Episkey," before slipping it back into his pocket. "See," he murmured, his voice a lower octave than usual as he traced the trail of skin where the cut was. "Good as new..."

He watched as her long, thick, dark eyelashes fluttered, her gorgeous, deep sapphire eyes gazing up with him softly. "Thanks," she whispered, tone unusually shy.

Sirius couldn't help but grin as he reached over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, giving her a flirty wink. "Anytime, love," he said suavely, and it was the genuine emotion in his voice that made Kagome's breath catch. "Can't have a something marring a beautiful face like yours," he told her truthfully.

Kagome glanced away, gaze flickering to the ground. "You'd be surprised how many scars 'demon hunting' can cause... Even I can't heal everything..." she admitted, and if one listened closely enough, they could detect a hint of shame in her tone.

Sirius blinked down at her, and understanding dawned in his gaze. "Hey, love," he murmured, slipping his fingers under her chin and tipping her face up to look at him. "Everyone has scars – inside and out. It doesn't distract from the beauty, only adds depth to it," he said knowingly.

The way Kagome met his gaze, the sheer intensity of the emotion that _he _inspired shining in those stunning orbs of hers, was something Sirius wouldn't trade for the world.

Just like he wouldn't trade the kiss she gave him in the next second for anything – so soft, so sweet, yet so fiery – full of passion. A paradox, just like the woman herself.

He liked Kagome. Oh, and he _knew _she liked him. You don't just go almost dying on multiple occasions and risk your life for someone without bonding somehow over it.

And of course, the kiss was an obvious sign as well...

Maybe, when it was time for him to return to Britain, he could convince her to come with him.

To continue their relationship. Take it farther – and not just in the physical sense either.

Who knew?

It might just surprise the both of them...

* * *

Words- 1,009

_For some reason, Sirius Black reminds me of Jack Sparrow. Dark haired, mysterious, ruggedly sexy, playful... and well, ruggedly sexy, lol. And the actor they got to play him as a teen was pretty darn cute as well. Not to mention the teen actor for Remus... hehe ;) _

_Hope you enjoyed your Holiday present! ;D_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! XD _

_Till next time! And remember to check out my poll concerning this story!_

_-RainLily^^_

_Big, huge, honking thanks to these wonderful readers for taking the time to drop a review:_

**QuestSeeker, MoonPrincess1989, kakashixangela, Pissed Off Irish Chick, xXkUmikoXx, o-Owl, InfiniteWhiplash, maxeyn, AnisRocks, ****ArmyWife22079, ****fierynightangel, ****homicidalPEACH, ****Winter Alais, ****SweetHunniiBunnii, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Kenjo, ****grimmich**


End file.
